A la Distancia
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un amor que solo a la distancia y de muy lejos se puede mantener a salvo... porque esa idea es la que descubriran cuando veamos esta historia, porque el amor debe ser alejado y distanciado para guardarse y amarse...tu review hace la diferencia
1. Muerte falsa

A la Distancia

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

**Capitulo 1**

**Muerte falsa**

-No es necesario que hagas esto Anthony

-Debo hacerlo Jim, no sabes lo difícil que es, pero debo hacerlo

-Tiene que haber otra solución, tu familia no lo resistirá

-Por ellos es por quienes lo hago, no es justo que paguen por mis errores.

Un accidente automovilístico, dejo el carro en total perdida, en el viajaba el señor Anthony Brown Andrew, hijo de los señores Arthur y Rosemary Brown, que encuentre la luz en el camino y descanse en paz, damos nuestras sinceras condolencias a la familia Brown Andrew.

-Lo siento el cuerpo apenas y se pudo recuperar, estas son las cenizas. Señor Andrew.

-George, hay que investigar, toma todas las precauciones, esto no es correcto, no poder ver el cuerpo me da mala espina.

-Como desees William, tu hermana está hospitalizada, al parecer la impresión le afectó mucho.

-Iré para allá, hazte cargo de todo, George.

En el hospital, en Frankfort, Kentucky. Dos hombres en la sala de espera, por una dama que se ha puesto mal.

-William, ella no lo soportará, ha estado ocultando a todos su falla cardiaca por años, ahora saber que su hijo ha muerto, no lo resistirá

-Espera Arthur, debe resignarse, ella es fuerte, debe ser fuerte.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Anthony conoce muy bien estos caminos, un accidente, me suena imposible de creer, sobre todo que en esa zona se incendiará, nuestros autos tienen tecnología avanzada, no creo eso posible.

-Arthur autorizaste una cremación al cuerpo de Anthony

-No. Hicieron eso, mi esposa se infartará, ella no le agrada ese tipo de funerales, donde no podemos tener el cuerpo.

-Es extraño, creo que hay algo oculto en todo esto, le pedí a George que investigará, nuestra leyes no autorizan una cremación sin identificación del cuerpo, por los familiares directos, solo somos nosotros tres.

-Tal vez Alister, dijo preocupado Arthur.

-No, está en Inglaterra, eso es imposible y Archie esta en Francia, no es posible.

-William, estas a cargo de todo, si en esto hay algo turbio, quiero que cuentes con lo que sea de mi parte, cuenta con Esteban, para lo que necesites, es jefe de la policía, te ayudará en cualquier detalle, dile que la familia Brown, no está conforme con lo sucedido.

-Entiendo Arthur.

En Chicago, Roseland. Una doctora opera a una mujer de una herida de bala.

-Candy por favor, pide apoyo, al neurocirujano

-Si doctora Anderson. Entra el neurocirujano,

- ¿Que sucede Chalote?

- Esta herida, no estaba contemplada, ¿ayúdame quieres? Después de horas…

-Lo sentimos, que paso, como había una herida en el encéfalo sin ser vista, la presión la altero, ella no resistió.

-Llego por el área de urgencias, como es que no la vieron.

- ¿Quien la recibió? ¿Por qué no notaron que tenía esa herida?

-Contestó, todo bien, no sabemos cómo no sangró, ni mostró dolor.

-la señora Marie Ann Britter, acaba de ser declarada con muerte cerebral.

Su familia donó los órganos por completo, está disponible, ellos no esperaba esto, las autoridades aun investigan de donde fue el disparo.

-Sr. Britter, ¿dónde estaba usted?

-Trabajando, ella estaba en casa, mi hija está en Inglaterra, mi hijo murió hace un año.

-Lo sentimos mucho, investigaremos, hasta dar con el culpable.

- Gracias, pero nada compensará su ausencia.

En un helicóptero Candy viaja al aeropuerto, en el traslado de un corazón, otras personas viajan a otras partes,

-Dr. Robertson soy Candy White, estamos listos

-Adelante, apóyenos

-Por supuesto, en lo que necesite

-Se que es pasante de doctor, por eso quiero que esté presente, su padre me dijo que venía con el corazón.

-Gracias Dr. Robertson, me dijo que eran amigos, un placer conocerlo. En el pasillo principal, donde Arthur y Albert se encontraban, llegaba Candy, para asistir a una cirugía, jamás se imaginaron que esto pasaría, ella llevaba el cubre bocas puesto, pero un par de miradas bastarían para enlazar a una pareja. Albert la vio sorprendido, cuando entraba, ella igual, parecían que se conocieron con solo verse.

-Doctora, usted va a operar a mi hermana,

-Asistiré al doctor Robertson señor. Con permiso. Arthur un poco sorprendido por la cara de Albert, dijo

-Sucede algo William,

-Si, es alguien que conozco, pero desapareció de mi vida hace tiempo, verla realmente me sorprendió.

- ¡Oh! Lo comprendo. El hombre canoso preocupado por la cirugía de su esposa, el sepelio pendiente de su hijo, Albert con cara de sorpresa, dejo de verlo y se dirigió a los ventanales, donde dos jóvenes llegaban. Alister y Archie Cornwall

-Albert, que sucedió, ¿Cómo que Anthony está muerto? Dijo Archie y Alister agregó

- Y que mi tía este en cirugía de corazón. Este se separo con ellos.

-Esto se pone peor cada vez, cremaron el cuerpo sin ser identificado, al parecer, no es Anthony según me dice George, pero tras de esto está el apellido Andrew, están protegiendo a Anthony no se dé que, nadie sabíamos que Rosemary estaba en una lista de trasplante de corazón, ella tenía una falla cardiaca, adivinen quien acaba de entrar a la cirugía.

- ¡Hitler!

-Candy White, la mujer que huyó de mi hace tres años, está en la operación de mi hermana.

- ¡Candy!

-Eres un infeliz suertudo, cuando por fin la encuentras, está operando a tu familia, increíble. Dijo Archie sonriendo.

George por su parte, estaba furioso, con algunas personas de los administradores Brown.

-Lo siento Mc Avoy, esto todos los Andrew lo sabrán, es de lo más miserable que pudieron hacer, con solo que desapareciera, sería suficiente.

-Fue petición de Anthony, tenía que desaparecer, lo estaban persiguiendo, fue la única forma, desaparecerlo sería aumentar su persecución, lo siento Johnson, no estaba en mis manos, el inicio todo sin avisarme, por eso salió mal, ahora nos toca decidir, si exponerlo al peligro o bien, seguirle el juego y ocultarlo en Escocia.

-Su novia se fue con él.

-No es parte de su plan, al parecer ella fue quien lo delató.

-Estefanía lo delató, eso sí es extraño, llevaban tiempo de novios, iban a casarse.

-Anthony descubrió que Estefanía, pertenece a la mafia, por eso lo metieron en todo este lío.

-Pero conoce a todos en la familia, ahora estarán en riesgo todos por una banda de criminales, resulta que ella era parte de la banda y la llevo con toda la familia.

En el hospital, salían los doctores, Candy trataba de escaparse de Albert, se lavaba y se topo con el Doctor Robertson

-Hija te regresarás hoy, o te quedas en casa

-Mejor me regreso hoy mismo,

-Salúdame a tu padre, dile que lo llamaré

-De su parte doctor.

Candy se cambiaba para irse al aeropuerto, cuando Albert se atravesó con ella

- ¿Candy podemos hablar?

-No hay nada de qué hablar, para ti soy una asistente que operó a tu hermana, fue un éxito, esperemos que su recuperación sea optima, por favor véalo con su doctor, nada tengo que decir.

-Candy por favor, no es posible que después de tres años, quieras irte sin una explicación.

-Nada hay que explicar, tu esposa lo dijo todo

-Candy no estoy casado, esa mujer te mintió, te he buscado todo este tiempo sin poder encontrarte

-Vaya, ahora te divorcias y me buscas

-Nunca estuve casado Candy, lo hizo para alejarte y lo logró.

-Bueno sabía mucho de ti, era lógico creerle, dijo Candy con tristeza.

-Tal vez, porque el servicio de mi casa sabe mucho sobre mí, pero al parecer fue fácil alejarte, acaso no me amabas.

-A caso me amaste tu Albert, porque según sé, sigues siendo un don Juan.

-Y sigues creyendo todo lo que te dicen,

-Albert ya paso mucho tiempo, dejémoslo así, me tengo que ir.

Albert abrazó a Candy le tomo el mentón y se fundió en un beso, este fue correspondido sin reservas, al parecer tres años de ausencia, no habían olvidado aquello que tenían pendiente, Candy cansada por la cirugía el viaje por salir. Albert sin querer dejarla ir, otra vez separarse. Al salir a fumar un cigarrillo los Cornwall, vieron a la pareja besarse, ambos sonrieron. Sin esperar un auto pasaba sacando armas, disparando a Albert, quien en ese momento al sentir los disparos cubrió a Candy, esta lloraba desesperada, gritaba su nombre, revisaba la herida por la espalda de Albert, de inmediato, varios gritaban, ella tomaba a Albert, lo metía al hospital, donde ella misma, se preparaba para la cirugía de Albert, y extraer la bala, mientras varios doctores atendían a las personas que fueron heridas, Archie tenía un disparo en un brazo, Alister solo una herida, eran atendidos, mientras que Albert estaba en cirugía de emergencia.

Llegaba George, llamando a la escolta de los Andrew, custodiando el edificio, habían herido a William Andrew, horas después, Candy salía, recibía regaños.

- ¿Cómo se atreve a operar sin licencia?

-Usted no es doctora, es solo enfermera, ni siquiera labora en este hospital.

-Se equivoca, era una emergencia soy doctora y pasante de cirujano, soy la hija del Doctor Charles White, el doctor Robertson, entraba y dijo

-Esta bajo mi responsabilidad, ella es doctora, no trae su licencia aquí, pero es doctora, yo la respaldo, George la miraba, pregunto

-Señorita Candy, ¿cómo esta William?

- ¡George! Corrió, lo abrazó llorando, este vio a los doctores que lo observaban, les dijo

-No se preocupen, ella es la prometida de quien acaba de operar, tiene toda la autorización sobre él. Los Andrew respaldan a Candy White. Le levantó la cara, le dijo

- ¿Como está William? Candy

-Esta bien, estaba conmigo, llego un auto dispararon a todos, me cubrió, lo lleve dentro de inmediato, no perdió sangre, le extraje la bala, el estará bien.

En ese momento todos los doctores, entraban al quirófano, verificaban que todo estaba en regla y ella estaba sola, fue ella quien opero y cuido sin asistencia de nadie, haciendo, una operación limpia, dejando asombrados a los médicos, un joven dijo

-Solo lo anestesie por la emergencia Dr. Robertson

-Todo está bien John. George le dijo a Candy,

-Lastimaron a Archie y Alister están en urgencias ellos estaban en la puerta principal.

- ¿Quieres que lo revise?

-Vamos a verlos me encantaría que no se separará de mi señorita Candy.

-Me escapare si puedo, George, haciéndolo reír.

Pasaban a emergencias y se escuchaban a las enfermeras sonriendo con Alister y Archie en un par de camillas.

-Creo que están muy mal George, dijo Candy en tono irónico, dejando a Alister sonriendo, mientras Archie se sentaba, después de haberse hecho el muy grave dijo

- ¡Candy! Mírate pareces de verdad, eres muy hermosa como enfermera, así deberían de vestirse todas las mujeres, cumplirían el sueño de todo hombre, haciendo reír a Candy. Esta contestó

-Archie no cambias, sigues siendo tan guapo, y tan mujeriego

-Eso fue un alago, porque no me hizo sentir tan cómodo.

-Deja te reviso el brazo, ¡sssh! que feo, ahora te quedará una herida grotesca

-No me asustes, quiero ver al cirujano estético, todos se reían en la sala de urgencias. Candy lucía muy cansada un doctor de urgencias le dijo

-Doctora, necesita descanso, una cirugía de corazón, una extracción de bala y usted aquí de pie, vamos tiene que dejarme a estos hombres aquí.

-No se preocupe doctor, estos hombres están bien, solo vine a verlos, pero ya me retiro Alister dijo

-Nosotros nos vamos contigo Candy, no te dejaremos ir, haciendo reír a las enfermeras, porque ambos no deseaban salir de la sala antes que ella llegará. El doctor dijo

-Usted puede irse, este hombre todavía no, indicando que Archie, pasaría a una habitación, porque la herida si penetró el brazo. Alister lo vio burlándose de él.

Candy fue a la habitación que le dieron a Albert y se quedo ahí, en un sillón se recostó, por varias horas se quedo dormida, había vigilancia y no la dejaban salir a ella tampoco. Se escuchó un celular, despertó y ella contestó

- … Si Papá, estoy bien, sigo aquí en el hospital, ¿Como esta mi bebe?... dile que pronto estaré con él, dale un beso… está bien … pásamelo … hola mi amor, mami está feliz de escucharte mi cielo… no te preocupes, estoy bien… no iré a dormir contigo esta noche… pequeñito mío, deja que tu abuelito te cuide y duerme con él si quieres… si mi amor… lo que quieras… todo lo que quieras… un beso Angelito mío. Colgó la llamada, levantó la vista y Albert estaba viéndola, dijo

- ¡Angelito mío! Candy lo vio no dijo nada. Se puso a revisarlo, la herida estaba bien, mientras que Albert no dejaba de buscar su mirada para que le respondiera lo que deseaba escuchar. - ¿Y bien?

- No te morirás, estas bien. Ignorando lo que había dicho, este esperaba tranquilo a escuchar algo más, ella dijo - Tengo un hijo, es hermoso tiene más de dos años, lo está cuidando mi Padre. Albert seguía sin decir nada, solo la miraba esperando que dijera algo más. - Se llama Albert, este tomo el brazo de Candy, la obligó a sentarse en la cama, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse, la abrazó delicadamente, poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. Le dolía sentarse, pero eso no le importaba como saber que tenía un hijo.

-Candy, porque siempre crees más en los demás y no puedo ser digno de tu confianza. Candy no contestó le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de no lastimarlo, después le ayudo a recostarlo de nuevo, se recostó a su lado, sin decir nada, se quedo dormida con él.


	2. Escocia

**Capitulo 2**

**Escocia**

Salía del hospital custodiada, Candy seria y Albert la observaba, que no decía nada, subieron al jet, ella bajo, él le tomo la mano, le dijo

-Te llevaré a casa, no te alejes de mí, no de nuevo

-Albert por favor, otra vez no, no quiero salir lastimada por estar cerca de ti, ahora necesito con mayor urgencia estar bien, tengo varios días de no ver a mi pequeño, necesito irme, no estar con toda esta gente viéndome.

-Candy, tengo tres años buscándote, amándote sin encontrarte, que quieres que haga para que confíes en mí, que sepas que eres a la única en mi vida.

-Las cosas no siempre son como deseamos, tu vida siempre fue muy diferente a la mía, a mi jamás me habían disparado, ahora hasta te disparan Albert, sabes en que riesgo pondré a mi hijo al acercarlo a ti.

-Candy, así tenga que secuestrarte con todo y familia, no dejare que te separes de nuevo de mí. Candy lo abrazó con cariño, le acarició la cara, le dijo muy despacio,

-Nuestro amor aumenta a la distancia Albert, no ha disminuido en todos estos años nada, te añore mucho, pero tenemos que pensar porque siempre algo nos aleja el uno del otro, estoy segura que no deseas que tu hijo, sea escondido y sobreprotegido, cuando tenemos una vida normal.

-Tú lo has dicho, mi hijo, mi mujer, solo dime al oído donde puedo verte y estere ahí. Candy sonrió, dijo

-Dime un lugar, una fecha, una hora y estaré ahí. Albert sonrió, la beso muy apasionadamente le dijo al oído,

-Mi habitación, todos los días, por la mañana y por la noche. Candy se sonrió, lo beso y se fue.

Sin que la siguieran Candy desapareció de nuevo de su vida, meses después su padre murió, ella vendió todo, tomo a su hijo, busco a George y hablo con él.

-Buenos días Candy, es el pequeño Bert.

-Si, George, necesito saber donde esta Albert ahora

-En Escocia, Anthony metió a la familia en un problema grave, se tuvieron que ir todos del país, la novia de Anthony es de la mafia, corrían riesgo todos, Rose te envió las gracias por el corazón.

-No era mío

-Lo sé, pero desde entonces Albert sonríe feliz, le dijo que tenía un hijo, gracias al trasplante de corazón de Rose

-Vamos George, necesito pedirte que nos lleves con Albert

-Ya no nos abandonará

-Le juré a mi padre en su lecho que mi hijo crecería junto a Albert

-Lo siento, no lo sabía.

-Así es la vida, no quiero que me pase algo y él se quede solo. George ¿sigo casada con Albert?

- si, desde hace cuatro años, la mujer le mintió, usted es la señora Andrew.

-George, la señora Andrew también se cansa de ver mujeres desnudas en su casa

-Desde hace tres años vivimos solos. Candy sonrió, dijo

-Era necesario que me fuera para que ya no desfilaran más mujeres. George sonrió.

-Vamos, me encargare de todo,

Candy llegaba con su hijo en brazos al aeropuerto de Escocia, el pequeño veía los aviones cuando se despertó

-Mami que es aquí

-Un aeropuerto Bert

-son grandes

-Son aviones. El niño la abrazo de su cuello quedándose recostado, mientras ella caminaba a la sala de espera, Albert la vio de frente, la esperaba lucía una gabardina obscura, ambos se vieron, Candy hizo una sonrisa suave, el se acercó, le tomo al pequeño que abrió los ojos al ver que lo alejaban de su madre

- ¡Mama!

- No pasa nada Bert, es Papi, el niño lo vio, desconfiado se quedo despierto mientras Albert abrazaba a Candy besando sus labios. Le acarició el cabello le dijo

-Ya estás en casa mi amor.

- ¡Estamos Albert! Vio al pequeño con la boquita ajustada y los bracitos en su pecho doblados, le sonrió suavemente Albert y el niño hizo lo mismo, soltó sus brazos uno lo paso por su cuello y con el otro trataba de alcanzar a su mamá

-Mi amor, traes equipaje, esta frio afuera

-Sí. De una maleta saco unas chaquetas, se coloco una, otra a su hijo, abrigándolo bien, le colocaba una bufanda y un gorrito, le cubría sus manos.

-Bert estamos en Escocia, ahorita esta frio pero veras que después hará más calor

-Si mamá. El pequeño lucía serio. Candy lo trataba de hacer sonreír, este solo trato con una media sonrisa, haciendo que Albert hiciera lo mismo,

-Es exigente nuestro pequeño Candy

-Si, mucho, pero veras que te ganaras su amor. El niño lo vio a los ojos, Albert sonrió y el hizo lo mismo.

-Ven hijo, sé que no hemos estado juntos, pero ya viste todo lo que tuviste que volar en el avión, todo lo que tuvo que hacer mami para traerte aquí, bueno por eso es que no fue fácil, pero te prometo que no nos separaremos, solo necesito tu ayuda.

- ¡Ayuda!

-Si hijo, a que mami quiera mucho a papi y no nos separemos

-Yo la quiero mucho y ella a mí

-Si también la quiero mucho y ella a mí, por eso estas aquí

-Mamá ¿nos quieres mucho?

-Si, por eso estoy aquí, haciendo sonreír a los tres. Albert era custodiado, Candy subía al automóvil, junto a Albert que llevaba a Bert en sus brazos.

-Mira Bert, esa es nuestra casa

-Es muy grande y hay mucha nieve

-Si es invierno hijo, pronto festejaremos Navidad

- ¿Hay pinito?

-Tenemos que ponerlo, ¿quieres que lo pongamos juntos?

-Si

Candy lo escuchaba trataba de no emocionarse, _al final siempre algo sucedía ya de novios fueron separados, de esposos igual, ahora con el niño, no quería dejarlo sin estar con su Padre, recordaba tristemente cuando su padre agonizaba …hija si me hubieran alejado de ti, no sería el hombre que soy, sería un maldito imbécil, no alejes a Bert de su Padre, no solo lo necesita, también él necesita a su hijo, no debes seguir lejos de tu marido, si te alejan, debes luchar, no es justo que todo lo separe, si él hizo hasta imposible por casarse, no lo dejes luchando solo, deben luchar ambos._

_Cuando novios, Sofía Vergara se interpuso varias veces entre ambos, que si era de ella, que si no era nadie para él, cuando por fin nos casamos, la secretaria desnuda en su oficina, el no estaba, llego la veo, entraba él, se quedaba sin decir nada. _

_La tarde que se supone saldrían de vacaciones y aparece una mujer desnuda en su habitación, el desnudo en el baño, resultó que se equivoco de habitación y entro en la incorrecta, vivir con la familia porque no los puedes correr de la casa y ellos son familia con aventuras, nunca se supo con quien llego, pero me dolía todo, cada mujer insinuante, la sensibilidad de pensarlo en otros brazos, su trabajo, era insoportable, me fui sin saber que estaba embarazada, no nos divorciamos ni el promovió el divorcio, ahora aparece y le disparan me protege, me sigue amando, ya era tiempo de terminar con todo esto al menos si no estaban juntos Bert tiene un padre, eso no se puede negar_.

-Candy, vamos amor llegamos a casa.

-Gracias Albert. Entraban la casa se sentía vacía, fría, como nunca antes.

- ¿Donde están los demás? Albert

-Alister en Inglaterra, llegará con su hija, el fin de semana

- ¿Su hija?

-Resulta que una mujer dice que él tiene una hija, ahora le saca dinero todo el tiempo para que el pueda verla. Archie esta en Francia, vendrá con su novia el fin de semana. Anthony estaba aquí, pero lo están escondiendo, en otra lugar, en América dicen que murió, está custodiado, ya te contó George

- Si, algo me dijo, pero la verdad lo que me preocupa es Bert, está creciendo no solo necesita a su madre, también requiere de ti.

-Y yo de ti, y mucho, me alegra que decidieras volver, quisiera decirte que no habrá problemas, pero llegas cuando más problemas hay, no puedo negar que me alegra mucho conocer a Bert, se parece a ti Candy. En tono irónico contesta Candy.

-Oh si, en lo exigente, su gigante sonrisa y esos ojos que dicen mamá te necesito.

-De verdad te dicen eso, porque entonces se parecen a los míos, yo si te necesito y mucho Candy, más de lo que te imaginas, sé que no me crees, que todos son dueños de la verdad, que soy un mujeriego incorregible, pero algo si puedo júrate por mi vida, tu siempre serás y has sido la única en mi corazón, desde hace tres años, no he dejado que ninguna mujer ocupe tu lugar.

-Bueno por eso estoy aquí, mi padre murió Albert

-Me lo dijo George, siento mucho que se haya ido, te dije que podrías venir con él, no me imagine que se fuera tan joven.

-Tuvo varios infartos tratamos de estabilizarlo, ya se suponía estaba bien, y se fue, hablamos mucho, me dijo que Bert te necesita, y ahora la verdad, te necesito más que nunca, tengo miedo que Bert se quede sin mí, ya no puedo seguir así. Candy comenzó a llorar, Albert bajo a Bert, la abrazó, le dio un beso tierno, le beso sus ojos. Después abrazándola le dijo

-Desde que te fuiste la casa se fue quedando sola, todas las casas se fueron quedando vacías, creo que mi carácter se hizo más fuerte, los chicos decidieron irse, nadie jamás acepto la culpa de nada, pero estar sin ti Candy, era solo mi culpa, encontrarte así, cuando menos me lo imagine… casi me vuelvo loco, verte ahí, mi doctora, con el corazón para mi hermana, pero dentro de ti, estaba el mío Candy.

- ¡Albert! No soy buena para soportar acosadoras, mujeres insinuantes, desnudistas, no podía imaginarte con alguien, no más.

-Mi Candy, te dije que no era nada mío, aun ahora puedes decir que las balas eran para mí, pero no, era la maldita mafia que buscaba a Anthony, y dio conmigo. Candy lo abrazo lo beso con cariño llorando el pequeño que los miraba se sentó en el suelo y los veía, Albert lo vio y se sonrió, -hijo es tu casa, no ves que hay donde sentarse, -Anita, John vengan acá, mi familia está aquí. El pequeño se puso de pie y tomo las piernas de su madre,

Se presentaban las personas del servicio, John saludaba formal a Candy y Anita sonreía diciendo

-Señora Andrew qué bueno que llegó, esta casa la extrañaba. Candy vio a Albert este se acercó al oído y le dijo

-Piensan que vivías conmigo en New York, pero solo estaba George conmigo, lo juro mi vida, ambos sonreían.

-Albert como sigue tu hermana.

-Bien fue trasladada a Inglaterra, ella y su esposo están allá. A mí no me dejan salir de Escocia, hasta que se resuelva ese problema.

-Eso quiere decir que estaremos aquí, juntos. Albert sonrió maliciosamente dijo,

- Nuestra habitación, todos los días, por la mañana y por la noche. Haciendo sonreír a Candy.

-Bert duerme conmigo, ahora lo tendrás, todos los días, por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche. Ambos se reían más efusivos.

-Tendré que negociar con mi hijo, tu tiempo, turnarnos un día él y un día yo.

-Bueno, suena bien, el sabe negociar, te dirá un día se duerme contigo y el otro conmigo, Albert soltó una carcajada haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, Candy lo miraba sonriente.

Esa tarde, Albert ordeno preparar todo porque pondrían el pinito de navidad, la casa se transformo en un hogar, Candy dormía en la habitación principal y Bert dormía con ellos y amanecía en la habitación de al lado. Albert feliz porque era muy bueno para dormir, usaba calzoncito entrenador, pero iba al baño, a sus dos años no se vestía solo, pero Anita lo ayudaba, le daba pena y la hacía que se volteara para vestirse, copiando a su madre. Anita se reía por cómo se parecía al señor, tan reservado y muy serio. Se lo contaba a John

-El señorito no quiere que lo vea, me pide que me de vuelta

-Se parece al señor Andrew, cuando se ríe.

-Si mucho.

-El fin de semana viene una niña, dicen que es del señor Cornwall pero ella no se parece en nada. Candy entró y escuchó lo que dijo John, dejándola pensativa.

-Anita le perece que se ordene esto para la comida, dile a Jacinto que el pino no sea muy grande, para poder ponerle la estrella arriba.

-Por supuesto señora, sonreía. Hacía tiempo que en esa casa la tristeza era eterna, ahora con el pequeño Bert, tenían tema para conversar.

Candy veía todo para los arreglos, de navidad, Albert salía del estudio la vio sentada con detalles en las manos y se sonreía, hacía tiempo que la extrañaba en casa, hasta sentía cálida la casa con ella ahí, corría el pequeño gritando

-Mira Papi, el trae un trenecito

-Si hijo, vamos te ayudare a armarlo. El señor Jacinto se lo entregaba a su patrón, se retiraba y Candy le dijo

-Gracias Jacinto, el pino es perfecto, desde afuera se verán las luces, ya vi la decoración de la casa, es hermosa,

-Llevaba dos años sin decorarla señora Andrew

-Para no haber practicado, le quedo perfecta.

-Gracias, con su permiso, señora Andrew

-Pase.

Candy vio a Albert como armaba el tren poniéndolo por el piso rodeando al pino, parecía un niño, ahora comprendía a su Padre, dos años sin decorar de navidad, y ahora su hijo cambio todo. Candy dijo,

-Familia Andrew, quien pondrá la estrella, ya está lista.

-Yo mamá, yo la pongo.

-Ven hijo te ayudo. Albert lo tomo de la cintura subiendo un escalón de una pequeña escalera de dos lugares, Candy se levantó lo sostuvo de las piernas, para que no se fuera a resbalar y el sonrió al sentirla cuidándolo. El niño la colocó después Albert le paso a Bert a Candy, conecto la estrella acomodándola firme para que no fuera a caer.

Bajo acomodo los vagones conectando un pequeño swich, prendía una palanquita, apagaba las luces principales y encendía el pino, la luz de la ventana entraba pero la casa se veía atractiva, dos mucamas ponían guirnaldas en la chimenea, la casa se veía esplendida, pasaban a la comida, Albert estaba sentado viendo a Candy como acomodaba al pequeño para comer y le daba, con cuidado. Podían atenderlo los sirvientes pero estaba en medio de ambos, termino de comer, le pidió permiso para ver el trenecito del pino, se fue dejando a Candy terminar de comer con Albert.

-Sé que puede comer a parte Albert, pero si lo separo, cuando esté creciendo buscará ir a comer separado de ti, mejor contigo, para que sepamos si comió bien, el siente que es la hora en la que puede vernos, cuando regreses a trabajar, la extrañará.

-No Candy. Después del disparo, de encontrarte y de nuestro hijo, lo menos que pienso es pasarme el tiempo en la oficina, puedo hacerlo eventualmente y mucho lo puedo hacer desde aquí, ahora con esto de la huída, se puede manejar las cosas a la distancia, pero no los sentimientos, no mi mujer, no mi hijo, en ellos la distancia afecta todo.

- ¡Albert! Candy lo vio enternecida, el tomo su mano sonrió suavemente, agregó

-Anthony pensó que si estuviera muerto, nada malo ocurriría, debo creer que fue algo bueno, porque por esa estupidez, te encontré, mi hermana tuvo un corazón nuevo, conocí a mi hijo, me dispararon y me dice lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado Candy.

- También te necesito Albert, lo sabes, solo espero que no nos separemos y tenga fuerza suficiente para confiar, no solo en ti, sino en mi, para protegerte. Albert tomo su mano y la beso.

-Ya lo haces Candy, desde que llegaste, me siento protegido. Ambos sonrieron.


	3. Señora Andrew

**Capitulo 3**

**Señora Andrew**

Todo era tranquilidad, Albert no salía de la mansión, el frío, la nieve, la guardia, ahora todo estaba bien, llegaría Navidad y Candy, para poder hacer varias actividades se coloco ropas sencillas y se fue al ático, debía haber algo que deseaba buscar, y lo acomodaría con algunas cosas que trajo, para hacer un regalo especial.

Después de horas de buscar, por fin encontraba las cosas, se las entregó a una de la limpieza y le dijo

-Hágame el favor de sacudir estas cosas y llevarlas a mi habitación, necesito que esto no tenga tanto polvo, la joven se fue llevando varias cajas para sacudirlas, y obedecer la orden, en eso tocaban la puerta una mujer estaba ahí, Candy la reconoció de inmediato

-Dile a Ster que estoy aquí, que vine por mi dinero

- ¡Perdón! ¿Quién es usted?

- ¿Que te importa? ¿Eres del servicio? Pues llámalo del que Barbee está aquí por su dinero.

- ¿Y quién es usted? insistió Candy al reconocer a la mujer.

- ¡Ah! no eres del servicio, soy la madre de la hija de Alister, Tifany.

- ¡Ah! la que le estaban haciendo el estudio de ADN, ese donde aparece que no es su hija.

- ¿Estudio? Le dije que no autorice ninguna intervención.

-No al parecer no requieren hacerle intervención, solo un poco de saliva y se sabe si es su hija o no, pero eso lo sabremos al rato, que lleguen, mentía Candy y guardaba una sonrisa, -quiere que le dé un recado, porque la Sra. Andrew no creo que la deje pasar, usted es la que se metió a su habitación desnuda, mientras llevaba el desayuno a su esposo a la cama, ¿no es así?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo vi en el video de vigilancia, ahora está más gordita eh

-No digas que vine, no le digas a nadie, mejor me voy, dile a Ster que la niña ya tiene su apellido que si es de él, o no, ¡no me importa! No voy a hacerme cargo de esa chillona por nada. Salía a paso veloz donde un taxi la esperaba, Candy cerró la puerta se recargó en ella y se reía efusivamente, pensaba _una y quedan siete, ahora verán, si desean pelear, ya llegó la Sra. Andrew_, se reía en eso salía Albert del estudio y la vio

-Que haces ahí en la puerta sonriendo sola Candy

-Que Barbee vino por su dinero buscando a Ster, pero le dije que estaba haciendo un examen de ADN a su hija y se fue corriendo que no quiere a la niña y si es o no de él, no le importa.

- ¿Que has dicho? ¿Que no es de él? Vaya con la mujer esa y el tonto de mi sobrino...

- No sé si sea tonto o no, pero es la mujer que estaba desnuda en nuestra cama, cuando te estabas bañando y baje por tu desayuno, lo recuerdas.

-Vaya, ahora sabemos quien trajo a esa mujer. Y por eso te reías.

-Pues no he hablado con Ster, y lo del ADN lo invente, no conozco a su hija pero escuche que no se parece a él.

- ¿Lo inventaste? Pues al menos estoy libre de una acusación que no me correspondía Candy, a mi no me importa quién es esa mujer, lo cierto es que Alister llega hasta el fin de semana, debo hablar con él. Sería bueno que estuvieras conmigo, el estudio es frío sin ti, lo dijo en un tono suplicante, después frunció la frente y agregó -pero porque traes polvo en el cabello Candy.

Candy sonrió, no dijo nada, lo abrazó y le dijo

-Te amo Sr. Andrew, Albert sonrió, ahora _sabía que la mujer esa no estaba con él, esto se encaminaba a que pronto estarían mejor como matrimonio, así dejará de trabajar, no la dejaría ir de nuevo_.

Albert hablo con Alister, le conto lo que sucedió, pues Candy se tuvo que ir a bañar y no pido estar corroborándole los datos, pero había una posibilidad de que la pequeña no fuera su hija, o tal vez Barbee tenía temor de ser descubierta, ya no le pediría dinero, ahora saldría corriendo porque Candy la descubrió como la mujer que se metió a la habitación de la Sra. Andrew.

Albert aprovecho, hablo con su cuñado Arthur, después con Rose, que su hijo y su esposa estaban en su casa en Escocia, que si había la posibilidad de que viajaran lo mismo, hizo con Archie y George, para que descansaran las vacaciones de Navidad.

Albert nunca festejaba la navidad, esta vez lo hacía por su hijo, que desde que llegó, estaba viendo todo y solo deseaba saber si Papa Noel, lo visitaría, pues su abuelo ya no estaba, ahora no sabía si lo volvería a ver. El era muy pequeño para entender si alguien moría, así que Albert buscaba como resolver que la familia se uniera solo por Navidad, que ahora que ya estaban muy grandes sentaran cabeza y se atuvieran a que Candy acabaría con cualquiera dama exótica, pues acababa de deshacerse de Barbee sin un solo dólar en el bolsillo.

-Si Rose, es precioso, es muy pequeño, pero parece grande, el quiere hacer todo, le gustó el tren del pino, no deja de jugar con él, pasa el tiempo viendo libros con dibujos y acostado en la alfombra de la sala, espera a que salga del estudio, para que juegue con él y su trenecito, dice que lo se manejar y el no.

-Albert, por supuesto que iremos a conocerlo además no aguanto estar aquí, me siento muy sola, quiero estar contigo, convenceré a Arthur, no podemos regresar a nuestra casa y me entere que Arthur vendió su empresa y los terrenos, realizó algunos negocios aquí en Inglaterra, y estamos esperando a que nos den respuesta al parecer atraparon a Estefanía, lo verás en los noticieros está noche, sirve que sepas con quienes estaba ligada y creo que dijo que iba tras de ti, pero el único tonto fue mi hijo y cayó el.

-Rose, ya no digas nada, al final el no está, y ya se acabo el tema sobre el. No debemos juzgarlo, al parecer los conocimientos de medicina de Candy hicieron que Barbee se fuera huyendo sin dinero de Alister, y con miedo de estar en la cárcel ahora pues no quiere a su hija y posiblemente no es de Alister, no lo oí muy indignado, como que ya lo sabía, tu sabes algo al respecto.

-Si, Alister le quería hacer la prueba, no es de él, pero la madre se droga y tenía miedo por la niña, ahora con la abuela y llamó antes que entrara tu llamada, al parecer, ya no se la van a dar a Alister, ni le pedirán nada, solo que no demande a Barbee, pero Alister la quiere denunciar por el bien de la niña, ella no es adecuada y su abuela tampoco, así entraran la protección de la menor.

-Comprendo, esta familia está loca, tuvimos a esa mujer tras de nosotros por dinero todo por no denunciarla desde que nació la niña o supo que no era de él, está fuera de mi alcance Rose, no es que quiera juzgar sus intensiones, pero esa mujer, Estefanía y toda una fila de damas me separó de mi esposa, tuve que soportar todas sus estupideces para que maduraran a mis costillas, ahora llega mi hijo y no creo prudente que sigan las cosas fuera de control, habla con ellos, o sientan cabeza, no dejes que vuelvan a buscar sus cuentas conmigo, ya son lo suficiente grandes, para que se hagan responsables y si ya cuentan con ingresos propios, una carrera y una vida es asunto suyo, aquí no me traen a ninguna novia, amante o lo que se le parezca, si desean venir solos y con mis reglas, excepto Arthur y tu, pero esto ya no es correcto.

-Te comprendo, si Candy volvió no es para volver a dejarla ir, si sabes todo lo que hizo Arthur, y no vemos resultados de salvar a Anthony, sencillamente no volveremos a América, nos veremos en unos días Albert, un beso y saludos a Candy.

Albert estaba sentado en una habitación viendo caricaturas y el pequeño Bert ya estaba dormido en los brazos, Candy restaba recargada en el hombro de Albert al ver que su pequeño estaba dormido, cambio el televisor y lo puso en las noticas, para saber acerca de lo que comentó Rose esa tarde en la llamada.

-Quieres que nos vayamos a dormir Albert, o me voy y te espero.

-Espera Candy, al parecer atraparon a la novia de Anthony, como Bert ya está dormido, quería saber qué es lo que me quiso decir Rose esta tarde.

En un rato de ver las noticias aparecía la imagen de Estefanía, Candy dijo

-Otra, ahí está tu secretaria desnudista.

- ¿Secretaría? Candy era la novia de Anthony

-Albert era la mujer desnuda en tu oficina, fue ella quien me recibió

- ¡Santo Dios! y yo que corrí a Rita, porque saliste enfadada, dijiste que era mi secretaria, Candy ella no es ni ha sido mi secretaria jamás. Ahora comprendo lo que me dijo Rose, que ella confesó que iba tras de mí, pero el que cayó fue Anthony, como iba a saber si la conocí cuando me la presentó Anthony como su novia.

- ¡Albert! Candy asombrada veía a Albert y pensaba _dos y quedan seis, está loca era de Anthony._

Escuchaban el noticiero y explicaban que la mujer estaba ligada a la mafia y que había quedado presa con doce años de prisión y podían ser más si se ligaba a la muerte del joven Brown, quien perdió la vida en un auto y estaba como novio de esta modelo.

Después comentaban que la señora Marie Ann Britter recibió una bala de un vecino, al intentar matar a su esposa, esta bala salió por la ventana hiriendo a su vecina de frente cayó y el filo de un escalón le provocó una herida sin sangrado siendo esta la causa real de su muerte, la dama dono salvando doce vidas, con sus órganos, una mujer ejemplar…

-Albert ella es la dueña del corazón de Rose, tiene una hija en Inglaterra, su esposo, vendió todo, se fue con ella, por temor a que fueran a matarlo y dejar a su única hija sola, pues ya había perdido a un hijo y ahora a su esposa.

-Era empresario, lo conozco, es Robert Britter, por supuesto, el está en el consorcio de Alister en Inglaterra ahora, que pequeño es el mundo, su esposa salvó a mi hermana, ¿Dices que tienen una hija, Candy?

-Si pero es mayor, no sé qué edad tenga, pero estaba sola en Inglaterra y el estaba tan mal cuando perdió a su mujer, hasta creo que lo intentaron culpar, lo bueno es que él es muy honesto, dijo que estaba trabajando y mira, resultó ser un vecino violento.

-Ves Candy, y esa no era mi secretaria, todos son más honestos que yo, no es así mi Amor.

- ¡Albert! Tienes una familia depravada, o muy asediada, el caso es que ella estaba en tu oficina, ¿Cómo es que entró?

En una entrevista salía Sofía Vergara, declaraba que… Dios la salvó de los Andrew, que esa mujer era novia del joven que murió y que el jefe de la familia era un amargado y huraño hombre de negocios, que le agradecía a Dios no haberle hecho caso y que se casara con la primer mujer que se encontrará, que era una familia llena de conflictos…

Candy y Albert se vieron a la cara, esa mujer había peleado, inventado cosas para casarse a como diera lugar con Albert ahora, salía muy santa diciendo que Dios la había salvado de un hombre huraño y amargado, Candy se soltó a reír y dijo

- ¡familia llena de conflictos! Ella lo dijo, ahora resulta que soy Dios, pues la salve de que no se casará contigo, este le tomo el mentón, la beso, muy apasionado…

-Candy soy un huraño y amargado desde que me dejaste, pero no me importa, que diga lo que digan, mientras tu estés a mi lado, los demás no me interesan.

- ¡Albert!, este apago el televisor, elevo a su hijo en sus brazos, lo puso en un hombro, cargándolo con un solo brazo, el otro tomo a Candy de su mano, salieron rumbo a s habitación, recostó al pequeño lo cobijo, bien, Candy le prendió su lamparita, salieron y la puerta del pequeño daba a la habitación de ellos, solamente, era una habitación de estudio para la recamara, que la habían transformado en la recamara del pequeño al no querer estar lejos de su madre.

Albert cerró su puerta, abrazó a Candy, la beso, acariciándola, le quitó la ropa, y la elevó a su cama,

-Albert ¿mi camisón?

-No lo ocupamos de momento, volvió a llenar de besos a Candy y ambos después de mucho placer quedaban dormidos en su habitación.


	4. El valor de la familia

**Capítulo 4**

**El valor de la familia**

Por la mañana llegaban Arthur y Rosemary, sorprendiendo a la casa completa, Albert y Candy no habían despertado, su hijo abrió la puerta y con una pequeña cobija arrastrando, llegó hasta la cama de sus padres, este subió, vio a su madre abrazada por su padre, le toco sus rostros, donde Albert abría los ojos, al ver a su pequeño, sonrió

-Buenos días hijo, el pequeño sonrió. Con la cobijita que traía, lo cubrió y lo abrazó, tratando de que no viera que estaban desnudos sus padres, jugaba con él, mientras que el pequeño se reía, se colocó el bóxer rápidamente y cubrió a Candy bien con las sabanas.

- ¡Ya te vi Papá!…

-Bueno entonces a bañarse hijo, este lo tomo y se lo llevó a la bañera, donde lo cuidaba, con el agua, acercándole botes de plásticos que fungían como naves de guerra en el agua y el pequeño sonreía

-Es el champo.

-Si, pero este es el mar, esta es mi nave y atacaremos al gigante que nos ha invadido, el pequeño saltó las risas, Candy escuchaba se cubría se dio cuenta que Albert estaba sentado en el piso de baño, su hijo ya salía de bañarse, ella tomo una bata de baño, extendió sus brazos con la toalla y se llevó al pequeño a cambiarlo, después escuchaba a Albert bañarse, salió y escuchó voces, ella se asomo y se topo con Rose quien subía a su habitación

- ¡Candy!

- ¡Rose!

- ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito? El pequeño salía detrás de la bata de su madre,

- Ven acá pequeño soy Tía Rose, pensé que antes sería abuela, pero gracias a Dios, primero tía, abrazaba al pequeño que estaba hermosamente vestido - Candy termina de arreglarte cuidare a mi pequeño Bert. Candy sonrió, dejándole a Bert, regreso a bañarse, entro pensando que Albert ya había terminado, pero estaba en la tina, esta se había quitado la bata de baño, Albert la jaló hacía el,

- ¿Te ayudo, mi amor?

- Si quieres… Albert comenzó de nuevo con besos tiernos, mientras caía el agua en sus cuerpos, las caricias fueron fuertes y demandantes, haciendo de aquello el amor intenso llenos de placer, para terminar bañándose uno al otro.

- ¿Candy donde dejaste a Bert?

- Esta con Rose, parece que deseaba ser Tía antes que abuela

- Entonces ya llegaron.

-Si amor.

Ambos se cambiaron, salían sonrientes muy felices, Albert la abrazaba por la espalda, no quería dejar de sentirla en sus brazos, apenas caminaba, ya estaba persiguiéndola, como si alejarse de ella le diera frío, ella estaba feliz, realmente lo ama y no dejo de hacerlo todo este tiempo.

Arthur saludaba emocionado a Candy

-Así que eras tú quien llegó con el corazón de mi Rose, la abrazaba con cariño, mientras Candy sonreía, Arthur era muy parecido a su Padre, cuando la abrazaba se enternecía al recordarlo.

-Bueno pasemos a almorzar, que ya es muy tarde y en esta casa hemos quedado sin reloj, todos sonreían por lo que Albert les decía.

En horas entraba Alister acompañado de Annie Britter, quien era invitados a sus habitaciones,

-Un placer conocerte, Albert dijo

-No vino su Padre Lic. Britter,

- No, esta con algunas amistades que harán olvidar un poco lo que le sucedió a mi madre.

-Espero que se encuentre bien dijo Candy preocupada.

- También lo espero, alguien le envió una carta de agradecimiento por no sé qué parte de los órganos de mi madre, y lo invitaron a pasar la Navidad con ellos, me sorprendí que Alister me invitará a pasar la Navidad, nunca me imagine venir a Escocia.

Rose se acercó la abrazó y le dijo

-Lo que sucede es que el mundo es muy pequeño, el corazón de tu madre me salvo la vida, perdona que te lo diga, pero no envié cartas, sino que supe que estabas cerca y quería que supieras que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

Annie la abrazó, se le salían las lágrimas, ahora comprendía, porque el mujeriego ese la estaba invitando, cuando ella no quería ir, dijo que era a pasar la navidad en familia, y para no quedarse sola o con las nuevas amistades de su padre, resulto que ella estaba en otras amistades que habían sido salvadas por su madre.

Annie entró a su habitación y vio a alguien ahí.

-No te asustes, perdona esta era mi habitación antes, nadie sabe que llegue, por favor no digas nada, todos piensan que estoy muerto, soy Anthony, no quiero asustarte pero nadie debe saber que estoy vivo.

-Te juro que por mi nadie lo sabrá, pero entonces donde dormirás,

-Te parece si me dejas ese sillón, prometo portarme bien, lo juro.

-Esta bien, entonces no debo decir a nadie que estas aquí, pero hay alguien afuera de mi puerta y va a entrar, en ese momento entraba Rose, veía a Anthony

- ¡Hijo!

- ¡Mamá!

Ambos se abrazaron era la primera vez que se veían después de mucho tiempo, Annie había abrazado a Rose, sintiendo latir el corazón de su madre.

-Hijo si la servidumbre se entera, no sabemos que pueda pasar.

-Ella me prestara el sillón

-Hija podrás ocultarlo aquí, tengo que hablar con Albert

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe, se poner en su lugar a quien se quiera pasar.

Ella se comenzó a cambiar en el vestidor y Anthony acomodaba algunas de sus cosas pues estaba de incognito y tenía que estar ocultando sus cosas personales.

Entraron Albert y Candy, lo vieron y este agacho la cabeza. Candy habló sin saber que Annie estaba en el vestidor

-Anthony, esa es la mujer que era tu novia es la desnudista de la oficina, pensé que era la secretaria, pero fue antes con Albert iba contra él, solo que los confundió, sus parecidos le dieron pauta a esto, en eso salió Annie, dijo

-No se preocupen, estaré cubriéndolo como si fuera mi hermano. Anthony sonrió ella se apeno y bajo la cara, Albert la vio y sonrió suavemente. Dijo

-Annie… Gracias, no queremos que nadie sepa que está aquí, pues todos piensan que está muerto y Annie sonrió dijo

-Mi hermano si lo está, pero tenía mucho temor por Alister que es muy mujeriego, que con Anthony aquí, no creo que desee entrar, todos sonrieron y Candy dijo

-Alister no es mujeriego, tal vez lo parece, pero a menos que haya cambiado este tiempo puedo asegurarte que cuando desee conquistarte, lo hará bien.

Entraba Arthur, y abrazaba a Anthony, después Rose, con Bert en los brazos cerrando la habitación, donde el pequeño era cargado por Anthony y este lo miraba asombrado porque se parecía a su Papá, le dijo

-Papá, ¿eres tú? Anthony sonrió porque le dijo Papá. Albert de inmediato, se lo quito

-No hijo soy yo, el es tu… pensó en decirle pero dijo es mi hermano gemelo William, ambos se llevaban varios años, pero ante el pequeño eso no sabía distinguir bien, eran realmente muy parecidos. Todos sonrieron, realmente el pequeño los confundió, para los mayores eso no era posible.

El pequeño le estiro los brazos, le dijo

- Te quiero. Anthony lloraba, Candy igual, Rose dijo

-Ahora comprendes Anthony, el amor de un hijo es muy grande, Annie ahora es mi hija, su madre me salvo la vida… Anthony devolvió a Bert a los brazos de Albert y abrazó a Annie, quien lloraba con la ternura de todos ahí,

-Annie, tenías un hermano, ahora tienes una familia completa. Ella lo abrazó y tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Annie quieres bajar? Era Alister, ella respondió

-En un momento más bajo, gracias. Todos soltaban el aire, salían Rose y Arthur, se iban a su habitación, después Albert, Candy y Bert, se iban a la suya dejando a Annie con Anthony.

Al día siguiente, llegaba Archie al ver a Annie, se quedo asombrado, cuando se la presentaron, no podía dejar de verla, le gustaba, pero ella no mostraba interés por nadie, estaba muy nerviosa con el que tenía en su habitación, para notar la simpatía de alguien más.

-Entonces ¿vino contigo Alister?

- Si es la hija de Britter, un socio en Inglaterra, es una señorita muy reservada y seria. Archie buscaba su mirada, pero nada pasaba, Candy lo saludo muy amable, pero ambos hermanos no sabían que Anthony estaba ahí.

Archie invitó a Annie a conocer Escocia, Alister los acompañó, por supuesto pensó Archie, quien ahora comprendía que venía con su hermano, pero no la tomaba de la mano, no le hablaba mucho, no se trataban como novios así que Archie seguía con sus dudas.

Llegaba la noche buena, todo era armonía en casa, hasta que llegó una mujer muy hermosa sonriendo venía a saludar a Archie, Annie notaba que buscaban al que parecía estar interesado en ella, no dijo nada pero seguía jugando con Bert, quien ahora se ganaba a todos ahí, Rose los invitó a la cocina donde estaba un olor delicioso a galletas, Rose se llevaba a Annie y a Bert.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Monic? Dijo Archie con enfado

- Vine a desearte feliz navidad, Amor.

- Ya te dije no soy tu amor y no eres bienvenida en casa, así que ya vete. La tomaba del brazo fuertemente, sacándola de la casa, cuando Albert y Candy entraban con regalos, Candy la vio entrecerró los ojos molesta al verla, Albert no entendía porque le apretaba el brazo, vio a Monic y levanto las cejas, ahora entendía, una mujer pensó, pero Archie también estaba molesto y la arrastraba hacia la salida

-No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, esta es una casa decente. Alcanzó a escuchar Candy y Albert dijo

- ¿Sucede algo Candy? Candy sin pensar dijo

- Tres y quedan tres.

- A que te refieres Amor.

- Nada mi cielo, yo me entiendo sola, sacaba mis cuentas

- Sobre los regalos que compramos, ¿Te faltaron tres?

Candy soltó las risas y Albert estaba feliz viéndola sonreír, coloco los regalos bajo el pino, fue y beso a Candy amorosamente.

- Todos pasaban a la cena de Navidad, la sorpresa fue ver a Santa Claus, cenando en casa, donde Arthur y Albert no dejaban de reír, mientras Bert, lo abrazaba feliz, porque se quedo en su casa,

-Santa te quiero

-Jo jo jo, también te quiero mucho Bert.

Las caras de Alister y Archie eran divertidas a lo grande, las preguntas entre ambos secretamente para que Bert no los escuchara eran de Alister

- ¿Quién es ese fulano que come con nosotros en la mesa?

- No tenga la más mínima idea Alister, pero ya le echo los ojos a tu amiguita, dijo este para investigar si su hermano la quería.

- Pues por mí que se quede con Santa Claus, total esta gordo, a mí que me interesa Annie, si su madre le salvo la vida a Rose, ese es problema de Albert.

-Entonces ¿no estás interesado en Annie? Alister

-No. Lo que te pregunte es quien es Santa Claus, y si quiere a Annie no es mi problema.

En ese momento Annie se levantó y acomodo su barba para que pudiera comer, ambos sonreían, Annie se quedo a un lado de Santa, como cuidándolo, Rose estaba feliz abrazada de Arthur, pues Annie estaba con Anthony. Albert tomaba la mano de Candy porque su hijo no le quitaba la vista a Santa y pronto abrirían los regalos.

Pasaban a la sala donde Bert tomaba la mano de Santa, mientras que Santa tomaba la mano de Annie, dejando claro que Archie estaba celoso de Santa, mientras Alister sonreía por ver la cara de su hermano enamorado de Annie Britter, cobrándole celos por estar con Santa.

Annie realmente estaba cuidando que no se le cayeran los accesorios, pues Anthony le había pedido a Annie que lo ayudara que el traje pesaba, y sentía que si se le caía algo, no lo notaría.

-Haber vamos a ver qué es lo que traje para los que se portaron bien, jojojo. Albert se doblaba de la risa al escucharlo hablar ronco y viejito mientras Arthur le seguía feliz porque su hijo estaba ahí, diciendo jojojo.

-Mira Bert, por portarte bien estos son tus regalos, el pequeño sonreía, tomaba una caja y se la entregaba a su papá y otra a su mamá, mientras el pedía ayuda para ver lo que contenía con sus ojitos al frente sin decir nada.

-Quieres que lo abramos hijo, dijo Albert quien dejaba de reír, para ponerle atención al niño. Este sonreía esperando ver que traía la caja que le dio Santa Claus.

Mientras santa dijo

-Haber niño Alister, aquí tengo algo para ti, hijo, Alister pues cara de asombro pensó _¡Niño Alister! , tu abuela, vamos a ver si le dices lo mismo a mi hermano panzón_.

Alister se ponía de pie incrédulo, se acercó Anthony sonreía viendo a su primo ir por su regalo, le dijo

-Te has portado bien eh, ya no tienes niños regados, eso es muy bueno toma tu regalito, jojojo. Albert y Arthur se echaron a reír, a carcajadas, mientras Bert abrazaba la autopista que le trajeron, con carritos que giraban en ella, didáctica.

Después Bert se iba frente a su mama, para que abrieran el otro regalo, Candy estaba riendo por ver a Santa tan feliz con Alister que se devolvía poniendo cara de pena, porque ya no tenía hijos regados y Archie estaba sumido en el sillón esperando haber que le tocaba a él, mejor que no le dieran nada.

-Haber aquí tenemos otro regalito para Papá Albert, Bert que todavía no abrían su regalo dijo

-Papi yo, papi, yo te lo traigo

-Gracias hijo, tu ve por él, haciendo que Alister y Archie levantaran las cejas, como no dijo eso cuando les tocaba a ellos. Alister le dijo a Archie

- Ves debí traer a la niña, al menos no tendría nada regado. Archie dijo

-Fíjate como le entrega el regalo a Annie, mendigo panzón, bien que te mando tu regalito, por cierto ¿Qué es?

- No sé, se sentó bien para abrir su regalo,

-Vamos a ver este regalo es para Mama… Rose, Anthony sonreía juntándole varios regalos para después abrazaba a su madre,

- ¡Oh Santa! Muchas gracias por tantos regalos, tu eres mi mejor regalo… Santa Alister le mostró a Archie una camisa muy fina de marca, mientras Archie le hacía señas de cómo abrazaba a las damas. Alister le dijo

-Si no es maricón, solo viste de rojo por que le conviene, míralo bien que se abraza de Tía Rose.

-Haber esto es para Papá…Arthur, quien se acercó y dijo

-Gracias santa, tu siempre te acuerdas de mí, ambos se abrazaron y Arthur le dio palmadas en su espalda felicitándolo, orgulloso de su hijo, mientras que Anthony sonreía, Archie le dijo a Alister

-Mira, mi Tío le está dando con todo por haber abrazado a mi Tía, el maldito panzón este.

-Haber esto es para mami Candy, ella corrió, se sentó en sus piernas, dijo

-Te quiero mucho Santa, recibiendo varios regalos, Alister y Archie se vieron a las caras, Candy le dio un beso a santa, Albert y Arthur se reían de ellos por las caras que ponían de asombro. Candy se regresaba muy contenta se acercaba a Albert, lo besaba muy amorosa, este la sentaba en sus piernas y la abrazaba de su cintura.

-Espero que te guste mi amor, le dijo al oído Albert para que ella le tomara los labios y lo besara, le dijo

-También tengo otro regalito en nuestra habitación.

-Al rato lo abrimos mi amor dijo Albert pícaro con Candy

-Haber que tenemos por aquí, dijo santa haciendo a un lado otro regalo, esto es para la pequeña Annie, venga mi niña aquí también tengo regalitos para usted, Archie estaba con la boca abierta, Alister se reía por como Annie toda apenada, iba con Santa.

Annie llegó, le ajusto las barbas para que no se le cayeran, y se acerco dándole un beso para despistare que le estaba ajustando su traje, este le entregó varios regalos y Bert los veía, dijo

-Siéntate Annie. Annie se ponía toda roja, Anthony se paraba y le daba un abrazó, para que no se sentará en sus piernas como lo hizo Candy que era su tía, que estaba jugando con él, Annie viendo la cara de Archie, que estaba muy feliz con la Monic esa que vino, dijo

-Muchas Gracias santa, también te quiero mucho y le dio un beso en sus mejillas. Alister ya no se ría estaba asombrado le dijo a Archie.

-El panzón te la gano Archie, este le dijo

-Ya veremos, de esta noche no pasa, ya verás ella se queda conmigo.

-Haber niño Archie, tenemos otro regalito para ti aquí, venga mi niño por su regalito, no por ser el ultimo es el más feíto, usted aquí tiene un regalo muy especial, Archie vio a Alister

-Con que quiere a su niño eh, pues ya va su niño para que lo vea de frente.

-Anthony se puso de pie, le dio un abrazo y le dijo

-Feliz Navidad, ya es tiempo que siente cabeza, vaya pensando bien para que le vaya mejor, le dio un abrazo, le dio su regalo y agregó cerca de su oído - Y que sea decente. Haciendo que Archie se quedara asustado, trato de reconocer la voz, pensaba _¡Es Anthony!_


	5. Vino y se fue

**Capítulo 5**

**Vino y se fue**

Archie abrió los ojos en forma sorprendida haciendo que Alister se riera de él, pues este pensaba que Santa también lo había bailado con una de sus frases conocedoras, pero se quedo mudo, Santa se despidió se fue por la puerta frontal, donde Annie de inmediato subió a su habitación.

-Viste Archie, Annie ya se fue a dormir.

-Eso lo veremos Alister no creo que después de que estemos juntos desee dormir. Oye Ster, él santa era Anthony.

- ¡Que!

- No hagas eso lo van a descubrir los demás, sentí que su voz y sus ojos eran los de Anthony.

-Archie él no se va a acercar a la familia, solo lo pensaste o lo imaginaste.

- Tienes razón, nadie sabe que realmente no murió, mejor déjalo así solo entre nosotros Ster.

Candy subía las escaleras donde Albert llevaba a su hijo en brazos, sonriendo pues su hijo había quedado agotado por los juguetes y el santa Claus.

-Amor creo que dormirá toda la noche y parte de la mañana

-Posiblemente, no se había dormido tan tarde nunca.

- ¿Supongo que eso es bueno?

- Digamos que es muy bueno para darte tu regalo de Navidad Albert. Este sonrió maliciosamente, viendo a Candy por lo que se estaba imaginando. Se despedían de buenas noches a todos mientras cada quien entraba en su habitación.

Annie cerraba la ventana después de haber dejado entrar a Anthony, le ayudaba a quitarse el traje de Santa.

-Viste a Alister, lo viste Annie, dijo animado Anthony a Annie.

- Si Anthony, todos no dejaban de reír. Pero baja la voz, la tienes muy gruesa te van a oír

- ¿Que la tengo qué?

- ¡Ronca!

- ¡Ah! ambos se reían.

- Imitaste perfectamente a Santa. En eso tocaban la puerta y Annie veía el reloj.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Archie quisiera hablar contigo

- Ya estoy en ropa de dormir. Anthony sonreía, _ese truco se lo sabía bien_.

- No importa, necesito hablar contigo. Anthony se recargo en la puerta, le dijo al oído,

- Síguele la corriente no va a desistir. Annie sonrió.

- Mañana hablamos, estoy cansada.

-Solo será un minuto

- Debiste pedirle ese minuto a la chica que vino a buscarte.

- ¡Eh!

-Igualmente que descanses. Annie sonrió, Anthony se doblaba de la risa, se iba al vestidor para cambiarse bien y dormir en el sillón. Después Annie entró se cambio y al salir, Anthony le tomo una mano.

- Feliz Navidad Annie. Ella se quedo sorprendida, Anthony estaba muy cerca de ella, sentía su aliento su cuerpo en ese abrazo, se quedo tiesa y perturbada, Anthony lo sintió igual, le dio un suave beso en los labios, ella le correspondió y esa noche ¡Feliz Navidad!

En la habitación Albert se cambió. Candy fue a cambiarse y por su regalo.

-Mira Albert este es tu regalo. Albert se quedo con la boca abierta dijo

- ¡Ese es mi regalo! Candy sonreía, entregándole una caja dorada, misma que Albert sin ganas abría, el se había imaginado algo de lencería nueva en Candy, salió sin cambiarse todavía y con una caja en los brazos. - Un álbum Candy… de nosotros… cuando éramos novios… mira nuestra boda… y esta foto…

- Es el día que me enteré que seriamos Padres Albert, sigue viéndolas. Candy se fue a cambiar ahora si de verdad. Se puso una lencería roja, muy coqueta con peluchitos blancos simulando un trajecito de santa, con un gorrito de santa que llevaba en las manos. Salió después de hacer tiempo para que Albert siguiera viendo las fotos del nacimiento de su hijo de cuando este era más pequeño, después se acercó Albert levantó la cabeza y sonrió

- ¿Y ese gorrito Candy_? Era lo único que no deseaba ver, pues el traje era hermoso pensaba Albert_

- Es tu atuendo mi vida, ambos se reían, pues Candy lo quería solo con el gorrito.

_**A la Distancia…. la canción… de esta historia **_

_Miénteme cuando no veas al hambre florecer, _

_Miénteme y a la distancia mírame y miénteme _

_Miénteme con tu sonrisa, niégame _

_Márchate si tu mentira es alegre, márchate, _

_Márchate una palabra confundida y miénteme, _

_Miénteme, con tu sonrisa quedare _

_Cierra la puerta que me desmayo _

_No dejes nada en el armario_

_Cierra la puerta que me desmayo _

_No dejes nada en el armario_

_Piérdeme como a la vida o al dinero piérdeme,_

_Piérdeme es necesario mi vida piérdeme, _

_Piérdeme con tu sonrisa quedare..._

_**La Banderville  
A la distancia**_

Por la mañana solo estaban Alister y Archie uno frente al otro en el comedor se reían

- ¿Cómo te fue anoche? Archie, en tono burlón le preguntaba Alister

-Supongo que igual que a ti.

-Annie no ha bajado, sonrió Alister.

- Bueno dijo que estaba cansada, aunque la note un poco celosa

- En serio, no lo creo.

- Ayer me dijo que le pidiera un minuto a la mujer que vino a buscarme.

- ¿Le pediste un minuto Archie?

- Nunca se asomó, dijo Archie con desanimo. Ambos se reían.

En la habitación Anthony y Annie dormían juntos abrazados, Anthony la tenía en su abrazo, con su cara en el pecho de él, mientras que ambos lucían muy agotados.

En la habitación De Candy ambos estaban envueltos en sabanas, llegaba el pequeño arrastrando una cobijita, tratando de subirse a la cama. Albert abría un ojo y sonreía

-Mira hijo lo que me trajo Santa. Candy abrió los ojos asustada, pensó que le mostraría a ella o parte de su atuendo, pero al voltear la cabeza, estaba sentado mostrándole el álbum de fotografías, ambos muy entretenidos.

En la habitación de Rose, Arthur cariñoso despertaba a Rose, con besos

-Amor, ¡Feliz Navidad!

-Feliz Navidad mi vida, lo abrazaba, acariciándose cariñosamente, después de un rato de placer ambos se levantaban y salían Rose dijo

-Arthur espérame, deja voy por Bert.

-Si mi cielo. Rose tocaba la puerta y Candy en bata la abría.

-Candy quieres que me lleve a Bert, este salía corriendo dijo

-Si, mis regalos… Donde Arthur lo atrapaba y lo elevaba en sus brazos. Candy cerraba la puerta y Albert la abrazaba quitándole la bata.

-Vamos mi amor, el baño nos espera, ambos sonreían muy tranquilos se iban a "bañar".

En la habitación de Annie ella trato de levantarse y Anthony la abrazó

-Ven aquí pequeña.

-Anthony puede venir tu familia

-No vendrán, este sonrió acomodándose con ella la giro subiendo por su cuerpo brindándose caricias muy candentes, ambos felices porque estaban disfrutando de una hermosa navidad. Después de un largo y placentero momento, ambos bañaditos y juguetones, Annie dijo

-Tengo mucho apetito pediré almuerzo doble en la habitación haciendo reír a Anthony, este se iba a rasurar.

-No Anthony déjate la barba, eso te servirá para que no te reconozcan, además es muy suave, le acariciaba el rostro y Anthony la besaba.

-Annie, para todos estoy muerto, no quiero perjudicarte, sabes bien que respondo por mis actos y me gustaría mucho que te quedarás conmigo.

-Anthony me gustas y creo que te lo demostré bien, no sientas ningún compromiso conmigo, fue mi madre quien salvó a la tuya, no yo.

-Cásate conmigo Annie, sálvame a mi tu.

- ¡Anthony! Este la abrazaba agitadamente donde ella se dejaba envolver por esa pasión guardada de Anthony. Ambos en el vestidor el sin camisa y ella que ya estaba lista para salir, le quitaba su ropa se volvía a quedar desnuda, para volver a tener el placer de amarse.

Pasaban los días, Candy sonreía dando de comer a su hijo que ahora quería hacerlo solo y tomaba con delicadeza sus alimentos observando fijamente para que no se le fuera a caer sus alimentos haciendo que Albert lo observara con atención, mientras que Alister sonreía por ver como el genio del tío había desaparecido desde que su hijo y su mujer estaban ahí.

-Papa, mira.

-Si hijo lo haces bien.

- Ya puedo

-Ya lo veo, deja que mami te siga ayudando, a ella y a mí nos encanta hacerlo, me dejas ayudarte hijo

- Si, sonreía suave el niño, aceptando que su padre lo ayudara, quien lo veía con ternura era Rose, Archie dijo

-Le pueden dar de comer en la cocina y no le será difícil. En ese momento Albert y Bert lo vieron con los ojos fijamente, Candy aguantó una sonrisa apretando los labios y Bert dijo

- Yo como solo, tomando la cuchara de la mano de su Papá. Albert dijo

-Bert, se que puedes hacerlo, recuerda que el no es tu padre, soy yo eso a él no le importa. El pequeño asintió con la cabecita al ver que su padre le insistía e hizo una media sonrisa a este. Albert levantó a vista fulminante hacia a Archie quien estaba asustado, bajo la cabeza y sonreía apenado por haber opinado. Alister para cambiar de tema dijo

-Annie no ha bajado a comer, Paula que llegaba con un servicio a la mesa dijo

-Ella comió en su habitación, muy bien. Rose y Candy se vieron a los ojos sin decir nada, sabía que Annie lo hacía para cubrir a Anthony. Candy dijo

- Si estuve con ella hace un rato, está muy entretenida con un aparato que trae en su bolso, nos hizo un rato agradable. Sonriendo sin decir más.

-Papa yo como solo, tú me ayudas o William. El no. Alister se quedo con cara de interrogación el niño dijo que su padre o William, tal vez es porque su Padre se llama William. Todos notaron lo que dijo el pequeño pero nadie dijo nada, se hicieron los que no oyeron.

En la habitación de Annie ambos ya estaban cambiados, pero Anthony sabia que Archie andaría tras de Annie y el no podía hacer nada encerrado, pensaba y no quería dejarla salir, aun que estuviera tan agotado.

-Vamos Anthony tenme un poco de confianza, no voy a salir corriendo, solo ire con la familia para no llamar la atención

-Por supuesto, solo que no quería quedarme solo aquí, pero saldré un rato por la ventana a tomar el aire.

-No, mejor no tardo y regreso pronto, pero no salgas, ya pedí que no es necesario que aseen la habitación por eso la estoy arreglando para que no entre nadie, tu madre me apoyo y Candy, así nadie nos ha molestado.

-Gracias Annie.

Pasaron los días ya era fin de año y un hombre hablaba con Albert y George

-Si señor, este es el vehículo que ha estado rondando la casa

- Jim esto se salió de América aquí mi gente no dejara que se acerquen a la familia, dijo molesto George

-Lo sé Johnson, pero recuerde que no fue idea mía trate de detenerlo, el solo quería salvar a su familia eso no puede tómalo a mal, al menos su familia pudo escapar de todo eso. Albert sonrió dijo

-Por eso estamos aquí en Escocia, porque estamos a salvo, sin poder ir a ver nuestros negocios, interesante debiste consultarlo conmigo Jim, Anthony no se manda solo lo sabías, es mío y el ahora…. En ese momento bajo la cabeza con desesperación e impotencia sin poder decir nada.

Candy y Annie caminaban en la nieve con el pequeño en los jardines de la casa, Annie hacia un ángel en la nieve y Candy reía mientras ayudaba a su hijo a hacer un mono de nieve, Anthony estaba escondido viéndolas, cuando noto un auto sacando un arma apuntando este grito cubriéndolas y comenzaron los disparos, la guardia de inmediato contra ataco al auto dejándolo todo baleado, mientras que Anthony estaba herido por la espalda, Candy gritó

- ¡William! ¡William! En el estudio escuchaban los tres hombres quienes de inmediato Albert era detenido por George y lo escondía, Jim salía con arma en mano cubriendo la entrada de la casa, y veía como estaba herido un hombre.

- ¡Déjame George! gritaba Albert desesperado.

-Calla no escuchas a tu mujer gritando tu nombre, es Anthony, rápido ocúltate, ella lo está haciendo pasar por ti, rápido en eso corría Annie con el niño en los brazos, aprovechando los contra disparos de los guardias, en el estudio Albert forcejeaba y George lo tenía tomado por la espalda sujetando sus brazos cuando Annie entraba con Bert en los brazos se lo entregaba

- ¿Y Candy?

- Esta atendiendo a su esposo. Dijo mirándolo fijamente donde Albert entendía el niño lo abrazaba del cuello

-Papa, se oye feo

- Tranquilo hijo los guardias están protegiendo la casa. Albert abrazaba a su hijo, _Candy estaba con Anthony, el cuidaría a su hijo_. Rose lloraba abrazada por Arthur, entraban al estudio. Arthur dijo

- George vete con Sir William y su esposa, me quedo con el niño.

-Por supuesto Arthur. George se llevaba de maravillas con Arthur, era un hecho que para no descubrir a Anthony ocultaría a William, salían Archie y Alister veían a Candy que le cubría el rostro a Albert. Veían que George estaba con él.

Llegaba una ambulancia Candy se subía en ella cuidando a Anthony, George la acompañaba

-Sir William todo estará bien, Anthony lo miraba traía barba entrecerraba los ojos, George lo miraba fijamente, -Todo estará bien, su esposa no lo dejará solo ¿comprende?

Anthony asintió, sabía lo que estaban haciendo, protegerlo con la guardia Escocesa como si fuera el Jefe de toda la familia. Archie y Alister preguntaban

- ¿Que paso George? Este respondió cubriendo a Anthony.

-No lo sabemos, creo que piensan que William es Anthony vivo de nuevo. Dijo con seriedad George. Estos se iban en un auto tras la ambulancia, cuidando a su tío Albert, para dar información a los medios y proteger la integridad familiar.


	6. Amor Escondido

**Capítulo 6**

**Un Amor escondido**

Candy por orden operaba a su esposo, con la guardia Escocesa vigilando, herida de un rozón que ella misma cubría con tal de operar y ocultar a Anthony, se hacían declaraciones de que a William Andrew lo habían baleado, pero que quienes lo hicieron murieron, pasaban horas y Candy cuidaba de manera personal a Anthony, solo Annie y Rose venían a visitarlo.

Una tarde Candy estaba con él fue entonces que Anthony en sus delirios, se despedía estaba muriendo y agonizando, no resistió la operación estaba tomando alivio pero cuando Candy lo vio a los ojos este le dijo:

- Perdóname Candy… fui un imbécil, perdóname porque siempre tuve un amor muy grande hacia ti, cuando nunca debí…. debía alejarme y no lo hice, no pude… quería que te separarás de Albert, quería que no volvieran a estar juntos… yo fui el que siempre trajo a esas mujeres y la confusión de nuestro parecido, pero tu jamás nos confundiste… yo me hubiera atrevido a todo por ti… caí en la trampa de Estefanía y nunca pensé que ahora cuando encontraba el amor de nuevo, fuera a pasar esto… no podía dejar que te hicieran daño…. no podía, yo te ame Candy… nunca lo supiste… pero te ame.

- Calla Anthony. Ya no hables más… vas a salir de esto, solo espera y resiste.

- Candy estuve con Annie… ella es muy buena y es una gran mujer iba a re hacer mi vida con ella… pero no podía dejar que te hirieran a ti… no podía… eres mucho muy importante para mí, ahí lo supe… siempre serias importante, aun con el amor de Annie… te seguía amando Candy.

-Todo está olvidado Anthony, ame siempre a Albert, sabes… pensé que me querías fuera de su vida… ahora lo comprendo todo, nunca imagine esto, pero quiero que sepas que has sido muy bueno y te quiero mucho, pero no te amo. Los ojos de ambos estaban con lagrimas, Candy acariciaba el rosto de Anthony porque siempre lo considero su sobrino, aun grande y jugando siempre con ella, siempre se dio su lugar y el respeto que debían tener , imaginarse eso era algo totalmente imposible para ella.

- Candy déjame darte un beso. Este la beso apenas rozando sus labios y murió. Candy se le salieron las lagrimas y apago el aparato que lo monitoreaba de inmediato, entraba George y vio a Candy llorando.

- Candy debemos llevarlo a casa como si estuviera bien.

- Lo sé. Toma aquí está el alta, entregaba una tabla con papeles para que George se hiciera cargo sin soltar con el otro brazo la cabeza de Anthony. Lloraba amargamente, pero no podía amarlo de otra manera, sabía que él y Annie estaban en algo especial, pero no se imagino que fuera a atravesarse para salvara, ella que ya estaba de nuevo cerca de las balas ahora fue salvada por su sobrino sin saber que el siempre la había amado.

Mientras lloraba recordaba cuando llegó por primera vez a la casa con Albert de la mano presentándola como su novia, como Anthony la veía, después cuando las mujeres aparecían en la casa y como el movía la cabeza diciendo que su Tío era un descarado, cuando él había puesto a la mujer por el parecido de ambos, todo tenía una razón ahora. Anthony se enamoró de ella y siempre quiso separarla de su Tío para que el pudiera acercarse al menos cuando estuviera divorciada, pero esto no fue así, Albert jamás permitió el divorcio las cosas se le salieron a Anthony de las manos y se topo con una mujer de la mafia, ahora que por fin había encontrado a una buena mujer este moría pidiéndole perdón a Candy.

Candy marcaba con un teléfono a Albert y le comentaba que Anthony había muerto que iban para allá en una ambulancia que debían prepararlo todo.

Albert al enterarse veía a Annie y a Rosemary que iban a salir al hospital y las detuvo, bajando su vista ambas supieron que algo estaba mal. Arthur se acercó a Albert todo de inmediato se entendió.

- Mi hijo ya descansa por fin de todo esto William.

- Si Arthur, ellos vienen para acá en una ambulancia, para seguirme cuidando aquí.

-Lo comprendo William, debemos ser discretos, al final ellos querían muerto a Anthony y lo lograron.

-No Arthur querían muerto a los dos, y ahora lo lograron.

- Crees que querían matarte William.

-Por supuesto, ya habíamos hecho todo por mantener muerto a Anthony, ellos vinieron directo a mí a Candy esto no fue una confusión, ahora mi esposa y mi hijo son los herederos de todo, quien está detrás para ocupar mi lugar y querer a Candy. Y si son capaces de eso, matarían a mi hijo si les estorbará, o la chantajearían con él.

-No puedo creerlo, tanto odio así.

-No encuentro otra explicación a todo esto, si ya habían acabado con Anthony ahora porque buscarme y porque acabar conmigo.

- William los disparos fueron a tu esposa, Anthony la cubrió. En ese momento Albert reaccionó, _pensaba tenía razón, era lo contrario_….

- Arthur necesito pensar bien todo, déjame solo un momento antes que llegue el cuerpo de Anthony, atiende a Rosemary y permíteme estar solo. Albert se retiró al estudio, sus ojos lloraban mientras tenía que analizar eso, una cosa eran los negocios y el dinero pero si disparaban a Candy entonces ¿venían por él? ¿Estaría detrás de todo Estefanía? Se sentaba en el escritorio y entraba corriendo Bert quien se subió al regazo sin decir nada y se acurrucó como si hubiera cometido un delito y se viniera a refugiar en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede hijo?

- Afuera todos lloran, tengo miedo. Albert lo abrazó y con parte de su brazo se talló las lagrimas de su cara, tomo aire y dijo

-En un momento llegará tu mami y nos iremos después juntos los tres.

- ¿A dónde Papi?

- No lo sé, pero nos iremos a otra parte, a donde tu mami quiera, nos iremos un tiempo, ya lo verás.

-Si Papá. Se abrazo a Albert y se quedo dormido antes de que llegará Candy ambos estaban en el asiento del escritorio con los ojos cerrados cuando Candy llegaba y los veía, esta cerró la puerta y coloco el cerrojo, después sacaba una cajita de primeros auxilios, y limpiaba su brazo, donde había una herida de rozón de bala, desinfectándola ponía una gasa y cubría con una venda, Albert no estaba dormido y sin decir nada veía lo que ella estaba haciendo, lentamente se levantó y Candy daba la espalda a ambos, dejo al pequeño en el sillón del estudio y se fue hacia ella.

Sin decir nada la abrazó por su espalda y suspiró ella hizo una media sonrisa, cerró sus ojos.

-Te hirieron y no me querías decir.

- No es nada importante, no después de todo lo que sucedió. Además ya está cerrando.

- No entiendo que pasó en todo esto, si Anthony estaba muerto, si ahora te dispararon a ti, no comprendo.

- Albert cuando me fui no solo sentía que fueran por las mujeres, sino que pensé que Anthony no me quería cerca de ti.

- Por favor, Anthony siempre te veía muy feliz.

- Me confesó todo antes de morir, me dijo que me amaba y que me quería separar de ti, me pidió perdón.

- Pero como puede ser, si nosotros somos novios desde muchos años, el te conoció después poco antes de casarnos.

- Si y me confesó que desde entonces sintió algo por mí, pero que ahora ya iba a rehacer su vida con Annie y cuando vio los disparos me cubrió, dijo que no podía perderme, que no podía permitirlo, y que fue entonces que se dio cuenta que siempre estaría en su corazón.

Albert ya no dijo nada abrazó posesivamente a Candy y esta lloraba abrazada a el de su cintura, se refugiaba en su pecho y se escondía apenada con él. Albert se sentía incomodo por lo que ahora sabía. Candy siguió hablando de las cosas que pasaron cuando ellos estaban juntos y que ella nunca lo supo hasta ahora, como el trajo mujeres y aprovechaba la confusión de su parecido, que estaba arrepentido ahora y que no se merecía vivir por lo que hizo, se dejo vencer.

-Ya paso mi amor, ven la elevó en sus brazos y la sentó en un sillón sobre él.

-Albert, Annie y el tuvieron relaciones y no sé si haya consecuencias, hay que investigar a Annie y saber si se cuidaron porque puede haber quedado embarazada.

-Bueno eso ya no es nuestro problema, se lo dejaré a Arthur, mi problema es protegerte a ti y a mi hijo, amarte y esconderte en mis brazos, ya no los quiero fuera de mi alcance, los quiero cerca de mi Candy.

-Yo no tengo otro lugar a donde ir, mi vida eres tú y nuestro hijo. Albert tomo los labios de Candy, con amor y lagrimas mezcladas de ambos, desde que estuvo a punto de perder la vida y ahora ambos estaban unidos para resolver no separarse y eso era lo único que le importaba a él, pues a Anthony ya no le podía reclamar nada, no tenía porque, su esposa nunca le dio a lugar, bromeaba y jugaba solo frente a él, y ella misma se lo decía por el cariño que sentía Anthony por ella, por hacerle sentir que la apreciaba demasiado, sin embargo era amor y no un cariño y eso hasta ahora lo sabían los dos.

Ese día Arthur, Rose y Annie fueron a un crematorio a despedirse de Anthony, sus cenizas serían entregadas a su madre y ocultadas por una falsa muerte.

- Rose, al menos el ya no sufre mi vida.

-Arthur, porque se mueren los hijos antes que los padres, no es justo, debí morir antes que mi hijo, este dolor es muy fuerte.

- Dios te dio una oportunidad de tener una hija y Annie perdió a su madre, no le quites a ella el amor que ya perdió no solo en su madre, sino en el de Anthony, el me dijo que amaba a Annie - ¿Verdad hija?

- Si. Y fue grandioso lo que pasó entre los dos, jamás olvidare que es un ser maravilloso, y que desde donde esté siempre será un ser importante en mi vida. Rose grito

- ¡Hija mía! Ambas abrazadas lloraban y en eso salía el encargado con la pequeña cúpula de cenizas de Anthony, donde Rose las abrazaba y las besaba como si fuera el mayor tesoro en su vida.

George estaba aprensivo con William y Candy, aceptó que ellos se fueran a Australia un mes, mientras se tranquilizaban las cosas, George se haría cargo de la administración y Arthur estaba apoyándolo en todo.

Annie no estaba embarazada y conservaba la amistad de Rosemary, regresaba a Inglaterra y Archie se la encontró en una visita a su hermano. Ella estaba rumbo a la oficina de su Padre en el edificio donde estaban las oficinas de Alister.

- ¡Hola Annie!

- Hola Archie y pasaba de largo. Este de inmediato la jaló, dijo

- Tan mal te he tratado para que solo un simple hola.

- No Archie, tu no me trataste de ninguna manera mal, pero tampoco bien.

- Porque no quisiste Annie, estoy más que dispuesto a que nos tratemos en otras circunstancias más agradables, rosaba su boca con su oído.

- Estás acostumbrado… a otra clase de mujeres Archie, se nota muy bien. Ella se acercó a su oído y se acercó rozando su vientre con él. Agregó - Pero no me interesa una relación casual, de momento, me gusta otro tipo de relaciones más serias y tú desconoces ese tema, no nos quitemos tiempo, con permiso. Rozo su boca con su quijada y Archie se quedo todo excitado con el roce de Annie. Tomo aire y se cerró el saco para cubrirse un poco, viendo como Annie caminaba hacia el elevador.

Este corrió y trato de alcanzarla pero ya se había ido, regreso a la oficina de su hermano, sin darse cuenta no toco y encontró a Alister con una dama en su regazo, este se disculpo y cerró la puerta. Alister salió de inmediato y lo llamó,

-Archie, ella es mi novia Paty, ¿necesitas algo?

- Si en que piso está la oficina de Annie.

- En este mismo piso, al fondo es su oficina, no me digas que viniste a verla.

- También a saludarte pero me distraje y no quise interrumpir. Paty sonrió agregó

- No interrumpes nada, estábamos conversando.

En Australia, Albert manejaba un jeep junto a Candy y a su hijo rumbo a su casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Papá mira son canguros

- Si hijo, son muchos una manada completa. Candy sonrió y dijo

-Mira trae una bolsa con un pequeño dentro.

- Mami tú tienes una bolsita de esas,

- No hijo, solo los canguros, además me gusta mucho que estés aquí caminando no brincando. Albert soltó las risas, Candy agregó - Bueno tu Papi si salta, pero camina también y este soltó una carcajada, mientras Bert sonreía animado viendo al exterior los canguros. Albert dijo

- Candy tenemos que regresar a casa en una semana.

- Si mi amor, ya será primavera y Bert disfrutará mucho de Escocia.

- Si Candy, pero también tenemos que viajar a América.

- Despacio mi amor deja que lleguemos a Escocia y luego pensemos como están las cosas.

- Pues sí, George me ha mantenido al tanto de todo, pero es necesario que regresemos, están pasando algunos detalles y debo echarlos abajo.

- ¿Qué tipo de detalles mi amor?

- Después del ataque que sufrimos en el invierno nadie nos ha visto Candy.

-Ya comprendo, ahora sé porque debemos regresar.

- Si Candy, pero este mes ha sido el mejor de mi vida, tu y nuestro hijo son lo mejor que hay en el mundo.

- Albert somos tu familia, eres muy importante para nosotros.

- Por eso debemos estar bien y no que te separes de mi.

- Eso no tiene porque suceder, Bert y yo te amamos Albert somos una familia, pase lo que pase.

- Pase lo que pase, sonrió Albert tomo la mano de Candy y le dio un tierno beso.


	7. Cruel separación

**Capítulo 7**

**Cruel separación**

Estefanía salía de la cárcel seria sin decir nada, un par de hombres la llevaban en un auto obscuro.

-Fanny atraparon a todos, mataron a los demás fuera de su casa en Escocia.

- William es mío Rick, pronto toda su fortuna también estará a nuestra disposición

- Ya intentamos matar a la mujer…resultó herido él.

- Esta vez no se escapa, ¿Dónde están ahora?

- No lo sabemos, al parecer están escondiéndolo para que se recupere de las heridas.

- El niño puede servir Rick. Mientras que el que manejaba el auto estaba gravando la conversación y guardaba silencio.

En Escocia, George sonreía al ver llegar a Albert y Candy, donde Albert llevaba en brazos a su hijo dormido entraban directo a su habitación.

-Candy en un momento vuelvo mi amor, voy a hablar con George y regreso contigo

- Si Albert no tardes, te necesito aquí conmigo

- Yo también… lo sabes. Candy sonreía coqueta y Albert le besaba los labios estirándoselos con pequeñas mordidas. Ya verás que no tardo.

En el estudio, George permanecía serio, ponía la grabación y ahora sabían que Estefanía iba tras William.

- Necesito proteger a Candy y a mi hijo.

- Lo sé, pero ella no te dejará solo, irá tras Estefanía… y si se lo ocultamos será peor.

- No quiero que le pase nada, es mi vida George.

-No aprendiste de Anthony, no tomes decisiones solo William, habla con ella.

- No entra en ninguna comprensión… necesitamos atraparla y de una vez acabar con esta agonía, mi hijo y mi mujer no pueden estar en riesgo George.

- No lo estarán, solo los tendremos a la distancia William y será por poco tiempo.

- Hablaré con ella, no haré nada que ella no sepa, ya no.

En Inglaterra una pareja se amaba sonriente, ambos jugando brindaban en la cama

-Gracias Paty… eres el amor de mi vida, nos casaremos cuanto antes, quiero que formemos algo serio entre nosotros.

- Stear por favor, algo serio tu… déjame creerte o me mientes.

- Paty no quiero estar solo, mi vida no tiene un sentido, démosle uno ¿quieres?

- Stear, el sexo es bueno, la pasión entre nosotros funciona bien, pero tú no eres estable y no quiero correr riesgos

- Te juro que estaremos bien, solo di que sí.

Paty sonrió se acercó peligrosamente entre sus piernas, le dio un tierno beso en los labios diciendo

- Si. Para después iniciar la pasión de nuevo con mayor fuerza y agilidad sorprendiendo a Stear

- ¡Paty!

En la casa de los Britter, Archie estaba en el comedor con Annie y su Padre

- Quiero formalizar nuestro noviazgo Sr. Britter. Este levantaba las cejas incrédulo por lo que escuchaba y aguantando una sonrisa respondió

- ¿No era formal? Archie sonrió de medio lado e insistió

- Si solo que ahora daremos un paso más grande. Mientras que el señor Britter sonreía incrédulo conociendo a su hija que ella decidía y era una adulta porque ahora lo tomaban tanto en cuenta y con tanta formalidad. Contestó

- Me pide a mí que dé un paso Sr. Cornwall. Este sonrió abiertamente aclarando

- No, daremos un paso Annie y yo, quiero su consentimiento para pedir en matrimonio la mano de Annie. El Sr. Britter sonriendo un poco vio a su hija quien hacía una sonrisa de medio lado y está respondió

- Bueno Papá al parecer Archie está pensando las cosas bien, así decidió avisarte a ti primero que a mí. Su Padre contestó

- Y bien que debo decir yo Annie

- Lo que todos los padres, supongo… ¡hazla feliz! Los tres sonrieron. Archie se levantó se acercó a ella y se colocó con una rodilla en el suelo

- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa Annie Britter para toda la vida? Annie sonrió de medio lado respondió

- ¿Fiel hasta la muerte Archie?

- Si Annie.

- Entonces acepto. El señor Britter bajo la cabeza apenado por la situación en la que lo colocaron ambos y sonreía se levantó de la mesa para dejarlos solos y salió de la casa, decidió ir a un bar en vez de quedarse ahí de vigilante de un par de adultos.

Archie al ver que el Sr. Britter salió, levantó a Annie a la mesa y le dijo

- Todo bien, todo formal, todo lo que quieras, te necesito Annie.

- Ven vamos a otra parte.

Ambos salieron de la casa, para irse al departamento de Archie, a celebrar que ambos se casarían. Archie sonriendo, por fin después de meses de desear estar con ella, al fin estarían juntos.

En Escocia Candy estaba seria después de escuchar la grabación y comprendía la situación en la que George protegía a William, este no quería arriesgar a su hijo y a ella.

- Albert déjanos ir a Australia a tu hijo y a mí, en cuanto atrapen a esa mujer irás por nosotros y te estaremos esperando mi amor, tampoco quiero que nuestro hijo corra riesgos y lo sabes. Albert se salían sus lagrimas de impotencia, no podía permitirse alejar de nuevo a su familia, no de nuevo, el se lo juraba una y otra vez, porque tras de él, porque el dinero, porque todo.

George salió dejándolos solos, Candy hizo una sonrisa suave, se acercó a Albert y agregó

- Que se me hace que George es brujo o sabe que soy muy mala cuando me enfado

- Lo dices porque nos dejo solos Candy

- Lo digo porque estoy embarazada Albert, no quiero correr riesgos y al parecer de nuevo te salvaras de mis antojos.

- ¡Candy!

- Me di cuenta en Australia tengo poco de embarazo, no podemos arriesgarnos, sabes que te amo y no soportaré que esa mujer este cerca. Lo que si es que no te daré el divorcio aunque me lo supliques.

- Mi amor. Albert la abrazó besaba sus labios como si ya fuera su despedida, con desesperación y alegría mezcladas a la vez con impotencia, tomaba en sus labios fuerza para sopesar lo que iba a enfrentar, esta vez dejaría claro que con William Andrew no se juega, si una vez su sobrino lo hizo esta vez ni mil Estefanías lo separarían de Candy, en el estudio, desesperado acariciaba su cuerpo deseoso de no separarse nunca de ella, ella gozaba de su amor y de tenerlo en sus brazos, ahora solo lo tenía a él, tenía que dejarlo para acabar con el mal de su separación y eso para no arriesgar a sus hijos con esa malvada mujer.

-Te amo y te amaré siempre Candy

-Bueno más te vale que te portes bien, porque si no arreglas esto, vendré y te juró que haré una incisión profunda en esa mujer.

- ¡Vaya! Sra. Andrew rompería su ética profesional por una mujer psicológicamente enferma

- Rompería otras cosas querido, a mi familia no deben separarla, Anthony debió pensarlo mejor antes de salvarme, tal vez dejo a una psicópata viva junto a su tío

- ¿psicópata? Candy

- Si porque me tiene loca por usted Sr. Andrew

En América Jim que había perdido a Anthony su mejor amigo, buscaba una venganza justa para acabar con ella, con esa mujer que dio todos los problemas hasta dejarlo sin su amigo y se unía a la policía sabiendo ahora los planes de Estefanía, ponía una trampa para Rick misma que caía con sencillez este de inmediato se defendió, el FBI terminó con él, ahora solo estaría sola Estefanía, que haría para llegar con William, cuál sería su estrategia si ya no contaba con Rick.

John era el hombre que pertenecía al FBI, asesorado por Jim fue quien se unió a Rick, este ya lo había descubierto, pero intervino Jim para que no le avisará y al tratar de detenerlo el FBI acabo con él y Jim lograba que John no fuera descubierto.

- ¿John que le sucedió a Rick? Preguntaba molesta Estefanía al ver que no tenía salida para sus planes. John sin mucho dejar respondía

- Parece que lo vieron ayudando a sus compañeros antes, lo detuvieron y este se defendió y le dispararon.

- ¡Estúpido! Era el único que me podía llevar con William Andrew. Vio a John era muy atractivo y ella tenía mucho de estar sola, trataba de seducir a John y hacerlo su cómplice, John sonreía, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y se dejaba querer por la dama, tomando sus precauciones, ella estaba probándolo para tenerle confianza, la atrapó con besos seductores y le respondió

- Pues cuente conmigo. Todo estaba siendo grabado y Jim se sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro para no reír y no creer que Estefanía no tenía limites, John era muy atractivo su color de piel tan obscura como la noche, pero en un atractivo hombre musculoso y muy agradable John tenía novia y era felizmente correspondido, pero está en investigación y llevaría a sus últimas consecuencias y atraparía a esa mujer, su novia sabía que odiaba a las rubias, y Estefanía era muy blanca.

-Oh claro que contaré contigo, eres muy atractivo y dicen que los hombres de tu color tienen algo más que atractivo en sí mismos, observando las partes varoniles de John esta se atrevía a seducirlo.

Jim que escuchaba sonreía porque esa mujer era capaz de todo.

Mientras tanto Candy y su hijo salían en el aeropuerto acompañada de Rosemary y Arthur quienes se daban un tiempo para cuidar de ellos en Australia, Candy estaba muy sensible y sonreía con tristeza,

- Estaré esperándote Albert, no quiero estar lejos de ti.

- Ni yo de ti mi amor, te amo tanto, verás que pronto salimos de esto y estaremos juntos Candy, sabes bien que no me gusta alejarme de ti.

- Lo dices porque es lo que siento yo, pero está bien te creeré un poco. Albert la atrapo posesivo estrechándola a su cuerpo aferrándose a ella, ella absorbía su olor disfrutaba los últimos momentos de ambos unidos, tener que dejarlo le estaba costando más que la última vez que se separó de él, estaba embarazada igual, pero en aquella ocasión se iba molesta enfadada sin una despedida, ahora era difícil, ambos se habían reencontrado, se amaban mucho y se estaban separando de nuevo, escondiéndose de todos para no ser descubiertos

- Candy siento que voy a morirme sin ti, otra vez sin ti mi amor no es justo, juré que no me separaría de nuevo de ti, créeme esto me está doliendo tanto. Candy limpió sus lagrimas, tomaba fuerza, pero debía apoyarlo, no dejarlo sufriendo.

- Albert no sabes cómo soy de caprichosa con mis antojos, estas saliendo bien librado de esto, pero ni creas que será por mucho tiempo, sabes bien de lo que le haré a esa mujer en cuanto esté a mi alcance, la desollaré viva. Albert se sorprendió al escucharla y luego se separó de ella viéndola a los ojos,

- Candy eso es nuevo, ya no es falta de ética cariño, ese embarazo te está transformando en un pequeño monstruo… ahora la desollarás. Candy entrecerró sus ojos y dijo

- Y si no te deja en paz, la haré picadillo. Albert hizo una sonrisa más suelta y relajada. Candy agregó - Bueno debes saber que se me incrementa el apetito en el embarazo Albert. Ambos soltaron risas efusivas se abrazaban y tallaban sus lagrimas, al final eso recordarían uno del otro que se amaban y eran capaces de todo por seguir unidos.

Viendo a Arthur y a Rosemary se separaba de Candy y se bajo a su pequeño hijo

-Vas a ir con los canguros campeón

- Si Papá, pero no es lo mismo sin ti, dice mami que nos alcanzarás allá

- Si hijo, estaré muy pronto con ustedes, solo que tengo que ir a trabajar, pero estaremos jugando pronto, aunque voy a echar de menos algo

- ¿Que papá?

- A ti hijo y a tu madre, tal vez cuando llegue ya no te pueda ayudar a comer, porque ya lo haces muy bien solo, tal vez ya no necesitarás de mi ayuda.

-Siempre voy a necesitarte Papá… los canguros son veloces, mamá maneja muy despacio, apenas ir contigo. Albert sonrió recordando la vez que siguieron a los canguros para poder verlos. Albert lo abrazó y beso su cabeza, el niño se aferró a él sonriendo y luego se fue a abrazar las piernas de su madre. Arthur se acercó y dijo

- No hables por teléfono, cualquier cosa me comunicaré con George, ya te cambiaron la secretaria esta una agente especial se llama Claudia ella se hará cargo de cuidarte las espaldas, y cuidado ella es la novia de Jim es igual de protectora que el.

- Jim sigue todavía cerca de Estefanía

- Si George te informará de todo William, ahora soy yo el que se tomará las vacaciones, nos cambiaremos los nombres Rose será la madre de ella y abuela de tu hijo, no irá a la escuela, le daremos todo de forma particular.

- No debe ser mucho tiempo, si Estefanía no viene a mí, iré por ella.

- No te precipites, puedes echar todo a perder, no te desesperes ya Jim está dentro y cuando habías visto a uno de los nuestros dentro, Jim va a cobrar caro la muerte de Anthony.

- Si eran muy unidos desde niños.

- Si demasiado, y ahora está muy cerca de Estefanía. Pero Claudia lo está controlando un poco, ese también se desespera y quiere acabar con ella, solo que puede haber algo más y debemos asegurarnos si no hay alguien detrás de ella también.

- Haré todo lo que sea necesario Arthur pero prométeme que cuidaras a Candy y a mi hijo.

- William ella es mi hija ahora y el mi nieto, así que no te preocupes, tu hermana no dejará ni a sol ni asombra a tu familia. Con un fuerte abrazo se despedían, Rosemary le tomaba el rostro y lo besaba cariñosa, para después volvía a abrazar a Candy y tomaba sus labios para subir el jet que los llevaba

-Te amo más que a mi vida Candy, eres todo para mí.

- Eres toda mi vida Albert, te amo.

Se iba su familia a Australia. Albert veía como el jet salía de su alcance, George se acercó y subieron a un auto que los esperaba.

- William recuerda que Alister y Archie no saben nada.

- Lo sé.


	8. Intensidad

**Capítulo 8**

**Intensidad**

Pasaban los meses, Estefanía estaba desesperada iría las oficinas de William lo había visto en el periódico serio regresando por fin a América, entraba sigilosa Jim ya la tenía muy bien investigada, estaba otro tras de ella más grande, a quien ella le debía millones de dólares, pero esto John lo informaba al FBI quienes se hacían cargo al enlazarlo con la mafia en Sudamérica.

George tenía formas de mover la fortuna Andrew, él sabía lo que para otros no era importante como dejar estipulado que los Andrew pertenecen a una Nación Escocesa y su dinero puede fungir como parte del país, mientras que a William Albert Andrew lo hacía quedar de diferentes formas pues si representaba a los Andrew pero las cuentas e inversiones mayores de manera oculta eran respaldadas por Escocia y su País.

Las cuentas bancarias de los Andrew con la muerte de Anthony y la desaparición un tiempo de William bajaban de tal forma que ya había números rojos.

Esto salía en un periódico y era informado el interesado tras Estefanía, quien al saber su plan y su tiempo para devolverle la fortuna que le debía lo único que había hecho fue quitarle mayores ingresos, personas a su servicio y perdidas que él consideraba ofensivas viniendo de una mujer como ella.

- Le dije Jefe que ella término con los muchachos ya nadie confía en ella, crees que caiga de nuevo con ese tal William. Ya pedimos once hombres y ella sigue debiendo, mientras que ese hombre va directo a la ruina.

- Si Pedro tienes razón, ve por ella.

En las oficinas de William este lucía serio mientras Claudia discutía con Estefanía

- Lo siento señorita si no tiene cita, no la anunciaré

- Crees que necesito cita para verlo, el necesita verme y me espera. Con un aire de superioridad Estefanía hablaba ante Claudia y Jim se quedaba en silencio observando en la cámara de seguridad que ella portaba.

- Pues si gusta puede verlo mañana, ahora está muy ocupado. En eso salían varios hombres de la oficina de William Andrew y ella trataba de colarse, donde Claudia la detenía y esta forcejeaba con ella. William la vio, comentó

- Déjela Claudia, ¿Qué necesitas Estefanía?

- A ti William… Con un intenso erotismo la mujer se desarmaba ante este para que seductoramente el cayera, pero la cara de William no daba señales de ningún detalle para con ella. Esta se recompuso y se acomodo para agregar

- Vine a invitarte a salir, supe que te afecto mucho la muerte de tu sobrino en ese accidente y créeme a mí también y mucho…

- Me imagino… supe que estuviste detenida

- Si por un mal entendido, pero me sirvió mucho porque no tenía deseos de nada después de la muerte de Anthony… prefería morir. Con una magistral obra teatral fingía dolor por la muerte de Anthony y William ni se inmutaba ante ella. Su seriedad una mirada fría y calculada, ni un solo movimiento de sus facciones tenían desconcentrada a Estefanía que reaccionaba ante cualquier cosa que no le daba resultado haciéndose notorio su intento por llegar a más.

- Me encantaría pero acabo de perder 45 millones de dólares solo por la muerte de Anthony, y otro tanto por el intento de muerte mía, créeme al paso que voy no tendré que estar tras este escritorio, me dedicaré a la cacería y a la supervivencia. Pero si aun así deseas tomar una copa para brindar a la salud de tu ex novio, no es necesario salir de esta oficina, aquí tenemos un buen coñac o la bebida que prefieras, lógralas antes que ya no puedan resurtirlas.

La seriedad en la que hablaba William dejaba con la boca abierta a Estefanía, todo lo que planeo George estaba dando buenos resultados, este mientras William estuvo en Australia logro aventajar las ganancias y conservarlas en la inversión familiar, dejando el nombre de William solo lo necesario pues George se estaba haciendo cargo directamente, Albert quiso sonreír al ver la cara de desilusión de Estefanía, parecía que sus planes se estaban yendo por un caño. Hasta que tomó aire y le respondió

- Tus sobrinos pueden ayudarte William, tengo entendido que los Cornwall han incrementado su fortuna en este tiempo. Albert sintió una repulsión por esa mujer ganas de matarla en ese instante, sin embargo ahora comprendía a Candy y donde quiera que estuviera si hacer una incisión, picadillo o lo que deseará su mujer no era nada comparado con él en estos momentos.

- Si Estefanía también lo pensé, pero la hija de uno de los Cornwall y su madre han dado mucho por deshacer de esa fortuna, y las inversiones ya no son confiables ante la inestabilidad de ellos, sería apostar al viento si acudo a mis sobrinos.

Con un coraje y una marcada impotencia en su rostro Estefanía se sentía derrotada, ella había puesto todo sus metas en los Andrew jamás se imaginó verlos desbancados, ahora a que demonio podía venderse que la protegiera de los hombres con los que estaba comprometida.

- Supongo que brindar nuestra derrota es un buen plan William. Este sirvió de la botella solo para ella y agregó

- No tengo humor para brindar por nada, la muerte de Anthony, las heridas en mí, el perjudicar todo lo que soy, no dan esperanzas a nadie.

- Vamos William, jamás imaginé verte derrotado, a mi lado hubieras sido un triunfador, que lastima que ya no tengas en que caerte muerto, pero podemos pasar un rato agradable.

- Con una mujer como tú… la misma mujer que llevó a la muerte a mi sobrino… no Fanny, estás equivocada una cosa es estar en banca rota y otra muy distinta es saber quién es la culpable.

- Me declaro culpable si de algo te sirve… he sido una tonta… perdí a un gran hombre por desear más, cuando lo tenía todo, sin embargo mi vida estaba marcada desde antes, no todos tenemos la fortuna de nacer en cuna de oro William. Anthony se dio cuenta que había precio sobre mi cabeza, se dejo morir antes que su familia se viera envuelta en el escándalo, después fuiste tu, quien con tantas mujeres hiciste correr a la que fue tu esposa y ella regresaba con un niño pero ella no te perdonó, y al final…

- Fuiste quien mandó a esos hombres a Escocia, a matarme. Interrumpió Albert.

- No era a ti, era a la mujer que estaba contigo, te quería para mí, porque a Anthony ya lo había perdido. En ese momento se levantó Jim quien salió de la cabina de grabación y Claudia lo calmaba, pero Jim abría la puerta y colocaba las esposas en las manos de Estefanía, quien incrédula veía a Albert a los ojos, este mostraba el intercomunicador de su escritorio donde la estaban escuchando. Ella en un intento por sonreír solo mencionó

-Ojala y solo la cárcel me esperara William, pero para mí es mucho peor, otros quieren mi cabeza y tenía que encontrar la manera de conservarla.

En Escocia, Candy comparaba ropita y sonreía, en unas bancas dentro del centro comercial Rose y Arthur con el pequeño sentados mientras Candy compraba en un local de bebes, ella salía y caminaba mientras veía como Rose y Arthur jugaban con su hijo, esta se separó y vio un gran televisor donde salía noticias de América y el rostro de Albert serio, caminaba molesto y subía a un auto, las noticias comentaban que habían atrapado a Estefanía mostraban a la mujer con esposas y como se la llevaban. Candy volteo a ver a su hijo sonriendo. Su pensamiento era que por fin Albert estaría con ellos.

En América Jim la subía en un auto Claudia lo detenía para que no se fuera con ella y se hiciera cargo el FBI, este se abrazó a ella y esta tomó sus labios, que lograban distanciarlo de ese odio al ver derrotada a la culpable. Se iba junto a Claudia, cuando un auto explotó. Jim cubrió a Claudia y esta lo abrazaba, mientras el auto volaba para quedar volteado.

El FBI vio a un hombre y lo seguía, este fue atrapado traía el detonador del auto. Varios hombres murieron ahí, pero con el detonador, y el hombre que atraparon también se dio la habilidad de saber quien fue el hombre tras todo aquello fue atrapado.

Candy volvió a ver el noticiero y vio como explotaba un auto y se asustó mucho, al final la maldita mujer esa se había salido con la suya, Albert había explotado en el auto. El noticiero anunciara que el auto de William había explotado. Candy abrió los ojos, de inmediato se movió corriendo para tomar un taxi, olvidándose de Arthur y Rosemary que cuidaban de su hijo se iba al aeropuerto para ir con su esposo, el no deseaba separarse de ellos ya hora por atrapar esa mujer, el auto donde subió había explotado.

Archie y Annie estaban en un restaurant cuando escuchaban las noticias y Archie se ponía de pie, Annie se angustiaba y brotaban sus lagrimas recordando la muerte de Anthony.

-Annie tengo que ir a América

- Te acompaño Archie.

- Gracias mi amor.

En un avión privado salían Archie y Alister con sus parejas rumbo a América, ahora el atentado era contra William.

El bolso de Candy tenía su pasaporte compraba el primer vuelo que fuera a América, sin pensar en nada, _su esposo estaba muerto y ella estaba muy lejos de él, cuando ella debía haber muerto a su lado_.

Candy lloraba desolada sentada en un avión, pensó que su hijo estaría bien pero ella debía ir con su Padre ahora, _esa maldita se había salido con la suya, ahora solo traía de regreso a Albert con ella fuera lo que fuera que le entregaran ella temblaba de angustia y en su mente solo veía la imagen del auto explotando. El trayecto fue eterno y las imágenes en la mente de Candy fueron recuerdos y emociones que con su embarazo se hacían más susceptibles a todo lo que estaba sufriendo, su amor ya no estaría con ella, los besos, los recuerdos, la navidad, Anthony, las confusiones habían cobrado muy alta su factura, el embarazo era muy avanzado y ella fingió una carta medica para poder volar_.

George recibía una llamada de Arthur donde Candy había desaparecido de Australia este se asustaba, _la maldita Estefanía habrá dejado alguien que atentará contra Candy y no lo sabía, aterrado pensaba. _

Rose cuidaba de su sobrino sin salir de casa, el pequeño lloraba preguntando por su madre. Candy después de dos días de trayectos llegaba a América y llamaba a George.

- George soy Candy, quiero saber de mi Albert.

- Señora tenemos a todos buscándola, están muy preocupados, le hicieron daño

- Lo sé, vi el auto explotar y que mi Albert estaba en él. Lloraba Candy y George dijo

- Eso no es verdad, fue un error el está bien, ¿y usted donde está?

- En el aeropuerto Internacional… como dijiste… ¿Albert está bien?…

- Si, el auto que explotó fue el de Estefanía, nosotros nos habíamos llevado a William para que no lo entrevistaran.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Iré por usted y la llevaré con él. Albert escuchó en su espalda y preguntó

- ¿Candy?

En el aeropuerto lloraba con las manos unidas porque Dios había salvado a su Albert y este la vio sentada en la sala de espera sin maletas con un solo bolso, con una barriga bastante grande.

- ¿Mi amor?

- ¡Albert! Ella se levantó y camino hacia él y este con cuidado de no ajustarla le besaba el cabello y con ternura sus brazos la tomaban para abrazarla sin ajustar su vientre. Ambos lloraban abrazados.

- Candy, mi amor… Bert está muy asustado… porque escapar así, pudiste… Ella le tapo la boca con la mano y lo vio con sus ojos llenos de llanto, interrumpió

- ¡Calla por Dios! No sabes por toda la angustia que pase por este tiempo y todo… se soltó su cuerpo en los brazos de Albert, el cansancio, el embarazo y la preocupación, la hizo desvanecerse. Albert de inmediato la elevó en sus brazos, llevándose a su esposa para un hospital, su presión estaba por los suelos, tuvieron que estabilizarla, Albert estaba angustiado, por esa noticia su esposa se había asustado, el doctor salió

- Su esposa muestra un avanzado embarazo y su presión y el movimiento de su bebe, es mejor intervenirla y que adelantemos el nacimiento, ella estará bien y la atenderemos.

- Lo que sea necesario pero sálvela doctor, ella estaba preocupada, la asutaron y no creo que sea bueno.

- Se mal paso un poco el viaje fue muy largo y agotador para su embarazo pero ya pasa de ocho meses, lo mejor es que de una vez ayudemos a su esposa, el bebe tiene un buen peso y será lo mejor para ambos.


	9. Unidos a la Distancia

**Capítulo 9**

**Unidos a la Distancia**

Meses después, Albert en Escocia con una niña en sus brazos sonreía, mientras Candy corría tras su hijo, quien jugaba con ella.

- Candy ven mi vida toma a mi pequeña que yo si alcanzo a mi hijo, tu no lo alcanzas. Ella sonrió vencida por la velocidad de su pequeño, se resignaba tomando a su hija en brazos, Albert al entregársela las abrazó a las dos, tomando los labios de ella en el traspaso de los brazos.

- ¡Te amo Candy!

- No más de lo que te amo a ti Albert. El niño sonrió efusivamente y agregó

- ¡No me alcanzas papá! Albert sonrió abiertamente viendo a Candy, dijo

- Tu madre jamás pudo conmigo hijo… te falta mucho para tener mi velocidad. Antes que el pequeño pudiera reaccionar Albert atrapaba al pequeño y lo elevaba en sus brazos. Girándolo.

George alzaba un brazo a Archie indicándole donde se encontraban ellos y este tomaba a Annie con cuidado porque estaba embarazada, cuidando que no fuera a tropezar o a dañarse para acercarse a Albert quien sonreía viéndolo. Candy le comentó

- Vamos mi amor, que no alcanzaste a salvarte de los achaques por completo, no te burles, me da ternura ver así a Archie. Albert bajo a Bert y respondió

- Ojala y le traiga una docena de niñas para verlo sufrir como lo hice yo. Candy sonrió

-Sufrirás más cuando la veas tan hermosa y bella con el novio. Albert apretó los dientes, respondió

- El próximo será un niño, entre sus hermanos y yo la cuidaremos de cualquier bestia que la pretenda. Candy se recargó el Albert desde que nació su hija estaba celoso de todos, la pequeña se parecía a él tanto como su hijo pero la hermosa mirada de su madre lo tenía loco, y cuando el doctor le dijo que así traería a todos, no volvió a ser el mismo.

Mientras que Archie parecía un sirviente, estaba al pendiente de Annie como si se fuera a quebrar, esta sonreía por cómo le faltaba poco para terminar con esta sobreprotección así al menos ya solo se encargaría de sobre proteger a su bebe y la dejaría descansar, pues no dejaba ni respirar a Annie, desde que inició su embarazo.

Alister estaba igual, Patricia estaba dentro de la casa, para que no le diera el sol faltaba una semana para que naciera su bebe, no podía permitir que le diera demasiado sol, así esperaban a todos para comer, pues el apetito se le incrementó a Stear durante todo el embarazo de Patricia.

- ¿Quieres un poco de fruta mi amor?, las manzanas están frescas

- No Stear, ya no puedo comer nada, siento que estoy muy servida, hasta verte comer me hace sentir que ya comí.

-Recuerda que debes comer bien Paty, ese bebe debe ser fuerte y sano.

- El doctor dijo que lo es, que está muy fuerte y sano como su Padre.

Llegaban Rosemary y su esposo sonriendo, viendo a Stear ambos se miraban y movían la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Creo que está casa se volverá a llenar de niños querida

- Si mi amor, estos sobrinos dicen que hay demasiada casa para vivir y pocos habitantes. Ambos sonrieron y Paty abrió los ojos asustada viendo a Rosemary, esta de inmediato le hizo una seña, y Arthur se llevó a Stear a la cocina, George entraba y Rosemary le dijo que preparara el auto, que tenían que llevarse a Paty y a Stear, Paty estaba asustada, se le había roto la fuente y estaba toda mojada apenada por como todo se le salió de las manos.

Albert entraba con su hijo sobre sus hombros y Candy con la niña dormida en brazos, viendo a Rosemary que hacía señas en silencio para no alarmar más las cosas, Candy comprendió y de inmediato le explicó a Albert la situación, salía Arthur con Stear directo al auto y en ese momento notó a Paty pálida

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Llego el momento Stear. Dijo Rose abrazando a Paty.

- ¡Que! Se desmayó y Arthur lo subió con ayuda de George al auto.

Candy recostaba a su pequeña de nombre Fátima, y Albert la vio.

-Ya bañe a mi hijo se quedó dormido ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

- No, mejor esperamos, realmente no quiero salir de casa por el momento.

- Bueno ¡Niños dormidos! Padres activos. Albert tomo a Candy sorpresivamente y a beso en los labios llevándola a la cama en sus brazos.

- ¡Albert!

- Sin pretextos Sra. Andrew quedamos claros, por la mañana por la tarde y por la noche, nuestra habitación y junto a mí.

Candy sonrió, desde que estuvo a punto de perderlo, no se habían separado, el trabajo ahora era llevado con mayor cautela y ambos ya no se decían nada, internamente el juramento de no separarse lo vivían día a día, ya no se preocupaban por los demás, esperaban que ellos resolvieran las cosas, para eso eran familia, pero Albert estuvo solo con Candy cuando nació su hija, con ello se dio cuenta quien realmente lo necesitaba, la familia ya estaba suficientemente unida y cuidada, había vigilancia y lo mejor, ya eran mayores, ellos ahora solo se dedicaban a ver a sus hijos, sobre todo Albert quien durante mucho tiempo cuido y vigilo a sus sobrinos cuando estos crecían.

Hoy después de una intensa lección de vida, sabía y estaba más claro, sus hijos eran los que necesitaban a su Padre, los negocios si no eran capaces de sostenerse, no solo perjudicaban a una persona sino a muchas que se quedarían sin sustento, hay que saber delegar sobre todo que no vives para trabajar, sino que trabajas para vivir, para hacer aquellas cosas que los demás hacen y se llama vida.

No solo de pan vive el hombre, no solo de intensiones están hechas las cosas, poner un granito de arena, no significa decirlo, sino tener toda la acción para cumplirlo a costa de un esfuerzo, Albert trabajaba a la distancia la fortuna ahora estaba como patrimonio Escocés ante el mundo, cuando este era de los Andrew.

Contar con una salida de las tentaciones, sin olvidarse jamás de quienes te recuerdan todo el tiempo que son ellos por los que vale la pena sonreír, son ellos los que nos hacen ser lo que somos, la familia es la parte fundamental de la vida, una célula que si se daña, deja de funcionar por completo se des hecha, pero si función en optimas condiciones puede convertirse en la parte principal de las ideas grandes, del la inventiva y la creatividad, Albert descubrió que sin su mujer, no valía la pena crecer, encontrarla fue un reto saberla bien y que siempre lo amaba era saberse necesario y que a pesar de todo ella estaba ahí pare él, una mor es de dos, ahora el siempre está ahí para ella, no solo para la familia y los negocios sino para el amor y la vida de los suyos.

Archie y Annie tuvieron un pequeño niño, mientras que Ster tuvo dos niñas gemelitas, este recordaba con aprecio a la que le dijeron que era su hija, años después la niña fue adoptada por una familia que realmente la apreciaba la madre y la abuela fueron retiradas del cargo por beneficiarse económicamente de la pequeña.

Stear veía a sus hijas y sonreía porque si Dios le quitó una le trajo dos. Paty por fin creyó en el amor de Stear, todo mundo lo juzgaba un mujeriego por la fama de tener muchas mujeres y una vida bastante dudosa, ella comprobó que eso nunca fue así, que Alister contaba con un corazón noble y que solo su mujer y sus hijas eran las únicas que él quería cerca.

-Paty la niña tiene hambre.

- Ya le di de comer,

- Ella es Ariadna, falta que coma Adriana

- Ella te tocaba a ti Stear.

- Si pero la comida estaba muy rica y no completamos

- Perfecto pide más, enseñaras a tus hijas a ser unas glotonas como tú.

- Realmente teníamos hambre

- Stear comías mucho en el embarazo, ya ellas tienen tres años amor.

- Tal vez sea que están creciendo. Paty se quedó pensando y movió los dedos sacando cuentas pensó ¡Oh no! Otra vez… bueno al menos el que come más es él.

Llegaban Archie y Annie a la casa de su hermano con su pequeño corriendo, a ver a sus primas

- Stear Annie y yo estamos esperando bebe de nuevo.

- Nosotros con nuestras pequeñas tenemos, ya no queremos más, espero tengas la suerte de tener niñas esta vez.

- Vamos Stear, cuando me acuerdo del nacimiento de tus hijas no dejo de reír, apenas estabas volviendo en sí, cuando viste que eran dos, te volviste a desmayar.

- ¡Presumido! Cuando Annie se alivió estabas en Inglaterra y ella estaba en América con su Padre, llegaste y ya había nacido tu hijo.

- Bueno aprende y cuando vuelvas a esperar un hijo busca actividades que si domines, al final Paty es más fuerte que tu.

- Si como no, mis hijas y su madre me necesitan para poder dormir, mientras que tu hijo solo con Annie se duerme.

- Es que ella nos tienen encantados a los dos. Annie sonrió dándole un beso a Archie, Paty Salió y los saludaba. Annie la vio y dijo

-Paty apenas tenemos dos meses de embarazo y este bebe ya me tiene comiendo de más.

- Annie creo que si tengo otro embarazo será igual, pero si ya estuviera embarazada tuviera tres meses y el apetito se le incrementa a Stear. Este abrió los ojos y vio e plato donde acababa de servirle a su hijita y a él. Y dijo

- ¡Oh no! ¿Cuánto dices que puedes tener de embarazo Paty?

Todos saltaban de risas, Albert y Candy no estaban con ellos, habían realizado un viaje a Australia y Archie se estaba haciendo cargo de las finanzas de Andrew al supervisarlas apoyando a Arthur y a George.

En Australia dos pequeños una niña y un niño iban emocionados pidiéndole a su Padre que le diera más recio al vehículo para alcanzar a los canguros, la pequeña le volaban sus cabellos rizados y el niño se movía de un lado a otro para que el cabello de su hermana lo dejara ver a los canguros.

- ¿Los vieron bien? Ambos con una gran sonrisa decían

- ¡Si papá!

- Bueno vamos con su madre que debe estar esperándonos para comer.

Regresaban y Candy estaba sentada en una banca sonriendo viendo que los tres llegaban con todo el cabello revuelto, al final eso si era vida, sus tres amores eran tan dinámicos como sus padres, ella sonriente los recibía para enviarlos a bañar y alistarlos para comer.

-Te veo muy sonriente Candy, parece que me ocultas algo

- Ocultarte algo yo… bueno me llamó Archie que están esperando bebe y tienen dos meses, que Alister tiene tres y que no deja de comer, Paty está pensando cerrar la fábrica definitivamente, su esposo se pone muy nervioso cuando espera bebes. Albert soltó una carcajada y Candy lo abrazó de su cintura y le dijo

- Nosotros tenemos apenas un mes querido, y esta vez no te escaparas de los achaques. Albert la vio a los ojos sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso la tomó en sus brazos y entró a la casa, para ir a bañarse, ahora por fin tenía la posibilidad de traer un hermano a su hijo para que cuidaran de su hermanita pensaba Albert. Mientras Candy sonreía al recordar como Albert no las dejaba a ella y a su hija por pensar que otro se las fuera a ganar, imagina que tuviera otra hija, no quería comentárselo y solo sonreía.

La familia creció, los negocios se mantuvieron estables ya no tan fructíferos como antes pero si con sobrellevarse. Efectivamente los achaques de Candy los disfrutó Albert al máximo, ahora cocinaba a media noche para cumplir algún antojo a su esposa y el sonreía porque no solo le cumplía el antojo a su mujer sino que él se cumplía los de él, pues disfrutaba amando a Candy de otras maneras que él no había amado con un embarazo.

Albert y Candy tuvieron cuatro hijos el mayor y el menor fueron hombres. Las niñas estuvieron en medio de los hermanos como lo quería Albert, pero él fue quien realmente cuidó de sus hijas, pues sus hijos no fueron muy pegados a la familia, ambos fueron muy independientes y dinámicos quienes llevaron los negocios de nuevo al éxito, mientras que sus hijas se quedaron junto a su Padre, lo amaban tanto que para estudiar la universidad regresaban a casa, porque no quisieron vivir lejos de ellos.

Después de los eventos que separaron a la familia una vez, nunca más volvieron a separarse Albert y Candy, los únicos que estuvieron a la distancia y solo cuando ya eran mayores fueron sus hijos, ellos vivieron su amor unidos hasta tener veintitrés nietos.

- ¿Candy? estás segura que Bert tiene siete,

- Si mi amor, es el único que tuvo trillizos en su familia.

- Y pensar que estuvimos quedando menos Andrew, ahora mi hijo tiene cinco hombrecitos. Y Anthony tiene tres hombres, al menos ya no se perderá el apellido.

- El apellido es lo de menos que sean felices es lo único que debe importar Albert.

- Tanto como nosotros Candy.

- ¡Te Amo Albert!

- Y yo a ti Candy.

**Moraleja: los parientes a la Distancia, la familia unida!**

_**FIN**_

_**Gracias por leer esta historia un especial agradecimiento a quienes siguieron esta historia sobre todo a quienes dejaron comentarios, me mantuvieron continuamente deseando seguir escribiendo, gracias por todo, esta es una relación única, escribo para que me lean y ustedes lo hacen es realmente gratificante poder expresar algo en letras… Saludos y un sincero abrazo.**_

_**Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
